Phoenix Sky
by AngelicaCandy
Summary: Welcome to Phoenix Sky a new guild. Follow them on there adventures to become the number guild in Fiore, or will they fall because of the one problem that soon effects everyone in the guild. OC submissions are closed.
1. Mission to Oak Town

**A new Fairy Tail of story, about a of guild called Phoenix Sky. Please give your of oc subsimissons, following the following rules, down below.**

 **Name:**

 **Magic: (Can't have more then one Magic, if Dragon slayer, can't be an elemental Dragon slayer)**

 **Guild mark:**

 **Age: (if Dragon slayer can't have one)**

 **Parents:**

 **Pet/Partner:**

 **Hair colour:**

 **Eye colo** **ur:**

 **Appearance: (make is unique, no converse)**

 **Birthday: (optional)**

 **Back story: (optional)**

 **Personality:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Likes:**

 **Permission to ship you oc with other oc's: (yes or no)**

 **Hope you enjoy㈳6**

* * *

P **honeix Wing x790**

"I'm so bored" says Ondera, a 17 year old girl, with waist long Pink hair, with two plaits going down her shoulders and blue eyes, she wears a black baggy sweater, red skirt, black high socks, and brown ankle length boots.

"Why don't you go out on a job" asks Celestial, a 17 year old girl with short lavender hair, and gray eyes, and wears a dark blue kimono, with a cut area on both side of her legs, showing her legs, and high brown boots.

"I would ,but Ichigo and Snow said they wanted a break" says Ondera. "And I dont usually go on jobs without him".

" isn't that cute" says Celestial. "Would you just shutup" I shout. "Sorry" she says giggling.

"Everyone else went out on missions, its quiet a busy day today" she says. "I guess" says Ondera, she sighs. "I'll go on a job alone then". " Perfect, there a perfect job just for you" says Celestial handing me a paper.

 _Help! An unknown device has been activated somehow and is killing all the crops, and we need a Celestial Sprits Wizard to close it for us, come quick please._

 _Location: Oak Town_

 _Reward: 1,000,000 J_

"This should be easy" says Ondera. "The train to Oak town leaves in 5 minutes" says Celestial. "I have to get going, tell Ichigo and Snow for me" says Ondera, and rushes out he guild. "My, my' says Celestial.

And then..

A few minutes later...

Ichigo wakes up, rubbing his eyes. " Where's Ondera" asks Ichigo, with spike white hair, with brown eyes, he has a slim, build body (Like Gray), beign baggy pants tuck in black combat boots, dark blue turtle neck witch no sleeves.

Snow wakes up soon after, a light brown fur, and magenta eyes, with a dark blue scarf and dress. "Shes not here" she asks. "Oh, you guys are finally awake" says Celestial. "Have you seen Ondera" asks Ichigo. "She went on a job to Oak Town" says Celestial.

"On a JOB!" Shouts Ichigo. "To Oak Town " shouts Snow.

"With out us" they say, gloomy. " Whats the job about" asks Ichigo. "She need to close a magic device, that's killing all the crops" says Celestial. "It's an hour away from here, by train".

"Trains are evil" says Ichigo. "Hai" says Snow. "That's the only way to get there, or 3 hours by walking" says Celestial. "Train it is" he says.

So now..

"This is it place" says Ondera, entering town hall. "Excuse do you know who Mayor Wist" she asks. ",That's me" he says. "Your Phoenix Sky, Celestial Sprits Wizard ,right" he asks. "Hai, Ondera Hazel, at your serve" she says, bowing.

"It's nice to meet you" he says shaking her hand. "The pleasure is mine" she says. "Please, follow me to my office" says the mayor.

"A week ago these weird waves of energy started flowing out, all the crops started dying all of the sudden and the towns folk track to down, and its coming from a cave south-east from here" he says. "And the alone way to close it is with the help of a Celestial Spirits Wizard".

"If to close it you need a Celestial Spirits Wizard, then someone opened it with one too" says Ondera. "Has there been any mages around the town lately" she asks. "None that I know of" he says. "Okay then, I'll get the job down" she says, and leaves his office.

"Goodwork" says someone. "I did my part now leave my family alone" says Mayor Wist. "Fine" someone says, letting go of his wife and child.

"Cone boys, let's get this job down" someone says.

Somewhere in Fiore...

"Stop the train already" says Ichigo. "But were not on a train anymore, where in Oak Town, get up" says Snow. "Were in Oak Town" says Ichigo getting up. "Time to find Ondera" says Ichigo, rushing off. "Wait for me" says Snow.

"South-east cave" says Ondera. "It's going to take to long, I need an higher view" she says. "Open! Gate of the Eagle, Aquila".

"Dera-san, you called" he says.

"Nice to see you again" says Ondera. "I need you to find a cave for me, its meant to be South-East from here" she says. "Got it" says Aquila, flying off. "Maybe a dark guild is involved with this" she says the herself. "Is there any dark guilds around Oak Town", Aquila fly's back.

" there's a cave with a bizarre presence coming from it" says Aquila. "That's the cave In looking for, and you fly me there" she asks. "Of course,Dera-san" says Aquila, picking her up and flying to the cave.

"Her smells coming from that way" says Ichigo. "That was to easy" says a man. "That foolish girl doesn't know what she got herself into" another man says, and the two laugh "Girl, are they talking about Ondera" says Snow. "I don't know" says Ichigo.

"Why are you two still here, that Celestial Sprit Wizard is heading for the cave" says another man. "Oh yeah" they say, and follow him.

"Celestial Sprit Wizard, Ondera" says Ichigo. "She's in danger" says Snow. "Let's go, and fast" says Ichigo.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked, please send your ideas as quick as possible so I can included them in the next chapter, or next next chapter. Review, Favourite, or Follow please, please continue reading Phoenix Sky.**

 **Stay Angelic~**


	2. Cursed Eye

**Chapter 2 of Phoenix Sky, I update quicker then expected. Last time on Phoenix Sky, nah that sounds to werid, let's see, I know.**

 **pokemonking0924** : **Rex** **Terax**

 **WendyDokuro: Mai**

 **klbubblepop786** : **Constance** **Believe**

 **FairyVividKiss** : **Kolin Whistchamer**

 **HolicTrick: Vivian E. Foride**

 **UchihaBrotherhood:** **Alduin** **dovahkiin**

 **Previously On Phoenix Sky or whatever...**

 _The job that Ondera took was actually a fake, and IIchigo has to save her before anything happens to her, just what device is she facing._

* * *

 **Ondera POV**

"Here we are" says Aquila. "Thanks, I'll call you back when I need your help" I say, closing his gate. "I sense a high levelof engery coming from her, just what device has been activated" I ask myself, going deeper, I lit my torch when it gets darker.

As I go deeper the into the cave, the magical presence becomes stronger and stronger.

Until I reach an area with a massive amounts of magic, and in the middle of the area, there's a big compass like device with a key hole in the middle.

"What is this" I say, there symbols on it, but it's in an ancient langue so I can't read. "Hey little girl, you shouldn't be playing with things you don't understand" says a man. "Who are you" I ask, turning around.

"Zamir, from Cursed Eye" he says. "Cursed Eye, your a dark guild. And I'm not a little girl" I say.

"You sure do look like one" he says, eyeing my chest. "Shut up" I shout. "Your to one who set on this device, I'll have to finish you then", reaching for my keys, but there not there.

"my keys" I say. "Looking for these" he says. "Rubber magic" I say. "Jo, from Cursed Eye" he says. "Give my keys back" I say. "No can do" he says. "What are you two even doing" I ask. "We need your keys to open the doors" says Zamir.

"which doors" I ask. "To change the world" Jo says. "I can't let you do that" I say. "I can defeat you two" I say.

Zamir amirks. "It's not only is two" he says, and six more man come out from the shadows. I gulp. "go" says Zamir, and they run towards me, I quickly think out my nunchunks, but something stops me..

"Roar of the Ice Dragon" I hear, and everyone gets pushed away. "Ichigo" I say I'm shock. "Are you okay" asks Snow. "Yeah, I could've handle myself" I say, to Ichigo. "A simple thank you would have been nice, you know" he says.

"why are you even here" I ask him.

"I had a bizarre feeling about that job, especially seen its in Oak Town" he says. "That's why I came" says Ichigo. "Also for the reward" says Smow, and Ichigo covers her mouth. "We were not meant to mention that part" He says.

"There's a dragon slayer here too now" says one of the man. "We havPhoenixtch against him" another one says, and the six of them run out. "Shit, those wimps" s"ays Zamir.

"Give me back my keys" I say. "Fine, I don't want problems" sad Jo running out. "Open the gate of the eagle, Aquila" I say. "You called" he says. "Go get him" I say. "Yes, Zeus Lighting Bolt" he says, attacking Zamir, making him collapses.

"Which doors, were you talking about" I ask. "Sorry little girl, that's classified" he says, and disappears out of thin air.

"Wait" says Ichigo. "What doors" asks Snow. I shrugged.

And then...

We close the device and head back to the mayors office, "I'm truly sorry for lying to you" says the Mayor, kneeling down."it's okay" I say, and elbow Ichigo in the stomach cause he was sleeping again. "Yeah it's alright" he says falling to the floor.

"Heres your reward" says the mayor, handing us. "Thank you" I say. "Arigato" says Snow. "Yeah" says Ichigo falling back to sleep. "Wake up, lazy" I say slapping him at the back of his head. "Your so mean Ondera" he says rubbing his head

 **Next Day...**

 **Normal POV...**

"Something about opening the gate to change the world" says Ondera. "We should probably inform the magic council about this" says Master Tenma. "Or not inform them, and find out what's going on ourselves" says Ichigo. "Don't be stupid" says Ondera.

"Excuse me" says Constance entering, and dark gray hair, blue eyes, wears white gown that is held up by a black belt , witwqh the sleeves ripped off. with a blue dress and some black shoes, entering with her dark blue and white exceed, Blue.

He wears a black button up shirt, white bow tie, and glasses.

"Cursed Eye is part of the Dark Guild Alliance, and Cirsed Eye isn't apart of Oracion Seis, or Grimorie Heart" says Blue. "They meant be apart of the silent one ,Tartarous" says Constance.

"Tartarous, the doors of death" says Blue. "The door they'll change the world".

"Aren't you a genius" says Snow. "So Tartarous might attack" says Master Tenma. "Bring it on" boosts Ichigo. "Calm down" says Ondera. "What do we do if they do attack" asks Constance.

"Will have to fight back" says Master Tenma.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it. Please send more oc submission I need 5 more, and thanks to the people who did, keep reading update chapters of Phoenix Sky.**

 **Stay Angelic~**


	3. Curse Eye Attacks

**Another Phoenix Sky chapter, and all the oc I mentioned last chapter will appear this chapter, including these ones.**

 **pokemonking0924: Samatha Gears**

 **Hope you like it**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"We did more reasearch about Cursed Eye" says Master Tenma. "And apparently there part of the Tartaros Alliance".

"Tartaros" says Mai, a 14 year old girl with Sliver hair, and dark blue eyes, wears a thigh-length oversized light-blue sleeveless sweater, with white shorts, and black shoes.

"One of the main three dark guilds" says Constance.

"Cursed Eye said to open the gate that change the world" says Ondera. "The gates of the underworld, basically Tartaros" says Blue. "So Tartarous will attack" says Vivian, a 17 year girl with messy blonde hair and fringe, has a chested the same sizes as Cana, wears a brown vest over a blue tube top, and brown pants like Sting's.

"I'm don't think so, I think it was more of a taunted" says Blue.

"Underworld, meaning there demons" says Rex, a 19 year old guy, with dark brown spiky hair, emerald green eyes, and tanned skin, wears silver necklace chain with a fake skull, a pair of black goggles on his forehead with orange lenses, slightly torn jeans, a red t-shirt with a triceratops skull on it, and a brown hoodie jacket with the sleeves ripped off.

"Demons" says Celestial shivering.

"Our meant just have Demon like powers" says Samatha, a 18 year old girl, with a light blue pixie cut, purple eyes, same chest as Lucy, wears purple Capri pants, with black tool belt, a dark blue tank top, and a purple bandana headband.

"Or demon like powers" says Cam, a green chameleon, with red pants, and can talk and is the same size as an exceed.

"That doesn't matter, what are we gong to do about them" says Alduin, says a guy, with black hair like Madara, black eyes, black shirt, white cloak, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. "Nothing" says Master Tenma.

"What" they shout.

"We wont go after them" says Master Tenma.. "And we don't know where they are" says Master Tenma. "You have a point" says Ondera. "I'll track them down with my nose" says Ichigo. "You don't even know there smell" says Ondera, sweat dropping.

"I still don't like the fact of just letting them go" says Kolin, says a 18 year old boy, with Blonde hair (Like Yuri), golden eyes, beign vest, badge wrapped around it, black pants, tuck in black boots.

"We will leave them be, we're not strong enough for them anyway" says Master Tenma.

"Your not the master" says Alduin. "I guess we all realized" says Samantha. He looks shocked. "I'm your Master Tenma, the master of Phoenix Sky" he says. "Quit the act" says Rex. "Your not the old man".

" You'll never call us weak" says Mai.

"And Master Tenma is way more reckless" says Constance. "And you spend 30 minutes with out drinking booze, that what revealed it all" says Ondera.

The fake Master Tenma backs up.

"Now you'll tell us where the real Master Tenma is" says Ichigo. The fake Master Tenma, changes back to his real form.

"That's a Cursed Eye guild mark" says Ondera. He smirks and disappears, and there's an explosion, "What's going on" says Celestial, and they rush to the first floor.

Outside, "The town" says Mai, as they see the horrifying scene, there's fire everywhere, on the building, on the roads, everywhere.

"Put out the fire" shouts Alduin. "On it" says Ichigo. "Roar of the Ice Dragon" he says, putting out the fire.

"Look for any injured people" he says, and they go.

Ondera POV

"This is all Cursed Eye's doing" says Constance. "But how did they manage to do it so fast" asks Samantha. "I can't get a whiff of anyone" says Ichigo. "I hope everyone got to safety" I say. "We need to get our revenge on them" says Kolin.

"I agree, they messed with the wrong guild" says Ichigo.

"We can think about that later first we need to find everyone" says Samantha. "Why did they attack us" ask Constance."To distract us" says Blue. "So we go after them and not Tartarous" he says.

"That's not fair" says Snow. "It's not meant to be fair" says Blue. "Cursed Eye, there different from the other dark guild" I sat to myself.

* * *

 **Sorry, the chapter was short. Hoped you liked it anyway, follow, favourite, or review it please.**

 **Stay Angelic**


	4. Infiltrate

**Chapter 4 of Phoenix Sky, these are the last two oc, so the oc submission are closed, I meant reopen them ,but later. Here they are:**

 **Lewamus Prime 2016: Zack Orion**

 **HolicTrick: Opal Aisteria**

* * *

The next day, they found the townfolkes and start fixing the damages of the town, and got help from some other guilds, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quartos Cerebus, and Sabertooth.

"Thank you for helping us" says Ondera. "Anything for you ladies, men" says Ichiya. "I still don't understand why Sabertooth is here" says Icigo. "Trust me, we don't want to be here, but everyone knows that the poplar guilds in Fiore are helping you guys out, and if we don't it'll ruin our reputation" says Sting.

"Sting-kun is correct, hai" says Lector. "We don't need your help" says Snow.

"Come don't fight" says Celestial, separating the two dragon slayers. "Aww~ the cat is wearing glasses" says Millianna hugging, Blue. "I can't breath" he says. "Your killing him" says Constance.

"Let's fight" says Rex. "I'm fine with that" says Bacchus.

"No fighting" says Opal, a 17 year old girl, with gray eyes, same hairstyle like Yui from Nisekoi (When her hair is long). Wears a button up shirt, with buff sleeves, high waisted dark blu skirt, with suspenders, and white sandals, with heels.

"It's not fair" says Mai, looking at Chelia. "You have such big a chest for your age, and I'm older then you" she says sulking. "There, there" says Samatha.

"Shadow Dragon Slayer" says Zack, a guy with black hair, and sky blue eyes. "Black Dragon Slayer" says Rouge. "Emo" says Zack. "Loud mouth" says Rouge. "Annoying" he says. "Not worth my time" says Rouge, and tention surrounds them.

and then...

After that, all the guilds went back to there towns. "Team Dragon, Ichigo, Constance, Zack and Alduin, will track down there locations" says Ondera. "Once we find it, we will infiltrate there guild, in order to find Master Tenma" she says.

"Boring" says Kolin. "I say we go full out on them". "I think so to" says Ichigo. "As usual" says Opal. "They wrecked our town and took our master, we can't let them get a way with it without a fight" says Celestial. "Fine, Team inside Attackers, Mai, Opal, Sam, and me will attack deeper inside the guild" she says.

"Team Search, Rex, Kolin, and Celestial will find Master Tenma" says Ondera. "Your team names suck" says Rex. "Shut up" she shouts. "Does everyone understand" says Ondera. "Hai" they say. "Then let's do this" sage says.

 **Team Dragon...**

They locate the smell till the Southern Forests. "The smell from over there" says Constance, pointing left. "I smell it from over there" says Ichigo, pointing right. "They probably spread there sent all over knowing that there's dragon slayers in the guild" says Blue. "Let me get an areal view" says Snow, flying u"Do you see anything" asks Jim, an exceed with sliver fur, blue eyes, black goggles, and pants, has two tails.

"No there's to much fog" says Snow. "I can't see anything", and flies back down.

 _"Guys did you find the place" asks Ondera, through Mai's Telepathy powers. "_ No, there smell is all over the place, and there's to much fog, for us to see" says Ichigo. _"There's never fog in the Southern Forests, it's must be Cursed Eye" says Samatha. "They should be close then" says Opal._

"The fogs gone" says Alduin. "Do you guys smell that" says Ichigo. "It smells like ... gunpowder" says Constance. "Everyone duck" shouts Zack, as gun fires go off. " _What's going on" asks Ondera. "_ Gun fires" says Alduin.

"Roar of the Black Dragon" shouts Zack, destroying most of the trees in the area. "I see a building" says Zack. "It's the Cursed Eye guild mark" says Constance. " _Did you find them" asks Mai. "_ Yeah there guild is in the Southern Forest next to the river" says Alduin.

" _Okay we're coming" says Ondera._

 **Team Inside Attackers...**

The Southern Forests, "Open the gate of the sea monster, Cetus" says Ondera. "Attack" she says, and he slashes the goons with his fin.

" _Crystal Shard Dance!"_ says Opal. "They keep on coming" she says. " _Zeus's Roaring Rage"_ says Samatha.

"Mai, Smokebombs screen" says Ondera. "Hai" says Mai taking out Smokebombs from her pocket and throwing them on the floor, while there's smoke everywhere they leave.

"Did you find Master Tenma" says Mai, to Team Search. " _No, this place is kind of confusing" says Celestial. "_ Try find the dungeons he's probably there" says Samatha. " _That's what we're doing in the first place until we got lost" says Kolin. "_ Where are y-" says Ondera, but gets cut off.

"Welcome, welcome all to my funhouse" says a girl, with brown eyes, long black hair in two curled ponytails, without sleeves black magician vest, white button up shirt, red bow tie, puffy black shorts, white tights, black elf shoes, and white gloves.

"I'm Resha, I'll be your entertainer" she says, with a smirk.

 **Team Search...**

"What happened to them" says Celestial. "They can handle them selfs, let's keep going" says Kolin. "Haven't we been here before" says Cam, as they notice the same crack on the wall. "Where going in circles" says Rex.

"Weren't you drawing a map" says Kolin. "I got confused, so I couldn't keep track" says Celestial. "We'll have to figure it out ourselves, I guess" says Rex.

"Celestial, use your wind sense" says Kolin.

She nodds and closes her eyes. "There's an room down the left passage" says Celestial, opening her eyes. "So will continue felt" says Kolin, and they continue walking.

"Look we got visitors" says a boy, with red hair, and the left side black and shaved, brown eyes red cape, black shirt(like gray in the Fairy Tail movie), black pants, and brown shoes. "To bad we have to kill them" says a girl, long mint green messy hair in a ponytail, black bikini top, brown baggy pants, with a black coat tied around her waist, and no shoes.

"Tadashi, Cursed Eye's Necromancer" says the boy. "Fiona, Cursed Eye's Sea Devil" says the girl.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked it, Vivian E. Foride has been replaced by Opal Aisteria, HolicTrick decided it herself, sorry if you wondered why she wasn't there. Review, Follow, or Favourite if you liked it.**

 **Stay Angelic~**


	5. Character Information

**Character Information about the members of Phoenix Sky, here they are:**

 **Ondera Hazel**

 **Magic: Celestial Sprit Wizard**

 **Age: 17**

 **Backstory:** Lived only with her mother a retired Mage, until her mum died of a sickness, leaving her golden keys to Ondera, she lived only, and the people in the town were nice enough to help her out.

When she was 10 years , she decided to earn her own money, and she joined the towns guild, Phoenix Sky.

 **Ichigo Northlace**

 **Magic: Ice Dragon Slayers**

 **Age: unknown**

 **Back Story:** Was raised by the Ice Dragon, Avalancia until she disappeared July ,7th x777. He met Snow, in a destroyed village, that was destroyed by dark mages, and him and Snow have been together ever since.

He was traveling around Fiore, to find Avalancia, and eventually ran into Ondera who invited him to join Phoenix Sky.

 **Snow (exceed)**

Ichigo's partner.

 **Celestial Sairo**

 **Magic: Wind Tamer**

 **Age: 17**

 **Backstory:** Was a maid for a rich family, and they made her work day to night, and ever treated her like a human, more like a dog, an the only thing she ate was there leftovers, from there dinner.

Eventually the family got bank robbed and she left, awhile walking around Fiore, looking at all the sites, she heard about Phoenix Sky and joined them.

 **Opal Aisteria**

 **Magic: Crystal**

 **Age: 17**

 **Backstory:** Comes from a normal household, she and her younger brother went into the forest close to the town, she started running and a brother couldn't keep up, but she didn't know, she heard a scream and rushed back, and saw her infused brother and bring them back to the town, she runaway in sorrow.

JShe stay in a dark alley in a town, for multiple days, She passed out in starvation, and was found by the members Phoenix Sky who invited her to join.

 **Zack Orion**

 **Magic: Black Dragon Slayer**

 **Age: unknown**

 **Backstory:**

 **Jim Liger (exceed)**

 **Rex** **Terax**

 **Magic: Take Over Soul**

 **Age: 19**

 **Cam (chameleon)**

Rex's partner

 **Mai**

 **Magic: Telepathy**

 **Backstory:** Grew up on the streets and can't remember her parents. Got to know an assistant in a shop that made lacrima-powered weapons and got him to teach her some of the up on the street she ended up stealing quite a lot and running from various victims, making her get pretty good at running, dodging and hiding, though she seems to lack any offensive abilities.

She eventually figured she'd be able to make some profit with her magic and left the streets in order to join a gouild.

 **Constance** **Believe**

 **Magic: Sprit Dragon Slayer**

 **Age: unknown**

Backstory: She was found wondering in the forest of life by the spirit dragon Arius who took her in and taught her magic, and disappeared.

fShe ran into some Phoenix Sky mages, who then offered her to join Phoneix Sky.

Blue(exceed)

 **Kolin Whistchamer**

 **Magic: Sand-Make**

 **Age: 18**

 **Backstory:** Unknown

 **Alduin** **dovahkiin**

 **Magic: Life Dragon Slayer**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Backstory: Unknown**

 **Samantha Gear**

 **Magic: Magentic**

 **Age: 18**

 **Backstory:** Born in a family full of blacksmith, taught her how to fix and build machines, especially in junk yards.

Phoenix Sky asked her to join the guild, knowing that her building skills will come in handy.


	6. Resha versus Team Inside Attackers

**Happy Valentines Day (If your reading this chapter on Feb 14), chapter5 of Phoneix Sky, hope you like it.**

 _Team Search run into two of the Cursed Eyed top 6 and Team Inside Attackers incounter one of them, what's happening with Team Dragon._

* * *

 **Team Dragon...**

"Roar of the Ice Dragon" shouts Ichigo, freezing the goons. "Mai, not telepathy is down" says Constance. "They probably got into trouble" says Alduin. "They can handle themselves, let's get rid of these guys first" says Zack.

"Aren't you handsome" says a girl, with short pink hair, white mid sleeved jacket, turquoise tube top, and white high waisted shorts, and brown boots. "It's a shame I have to kill".

"Amour, let's just get this over with" says a boy, with black hair who are covering his eyes, gray jacket with a hoodie that's kind of covering his face, black pants, with two brown belts, and shoes.

"Let's finish them" she says. "Who are you guys" asks Ichigo. "It's two of the top six of Cursed Eye" says Blue.

"Amour" she says. "Allistair" he says.

 **Team Inside Attackers...**

"Today's show is called Resha versus..." she says. "Flat chest" says Resha. "Hey!" shouts Ondera. "Fancy- Nancy" she says. "What's that supposed to mean" says Opal. "Metal-head" says Resha. "You little" says Samantha. "And last but not least ,shorty" she says.

"I'm not short I'm fun-sized" says Mai.

"Anyway, shall we begin the show" says Resha. "I'll take that as a yes" she says, and before they know it, there on the floor.

"What just happened" says Ondera. "She's fast" says Opal, getting up. "Crystal Art, Tri- Dragon!" Says Opal, and three dragons appear, and go attack Resha, but she dodges everyone.

"What a excited twist to the show" says Resha with a smirk. "My turn, Funhouse Bomb!" she says, and theres an explosion. "Crystal Art, Shield" says Opal blocking them from the explosion.

"So you are the one that caused the explosion" says Ondera. "Explosion Magic, flatly" says Resha. "Don't call me flatly" she shouts.

"Open the Gate of the Water-Snake, Hydra!" calls Ondera, and a big blue water-snake appears.

"A Celestial Sprit Wizard, brings back memories" she says with a smirk. "Clockwise Doom" she says, as multiple bombs exploded, and they fall down sue to the impacted. "Hydra, attack" says Ondera, and she goes head forth into Resha, but Resha dodges it, Hydra goes back in the water and comes out with an under attack.

"Sam now" says Opal. "Lighting Burst" Samantha says, and the lighting hits Resha, making her fall down. "Don't ruin the show!"Resha shouts. "Mega-Smile Bomb" she says, and multiple bombs exploded, and the impacts makes the girls crash into the wall.

"She tough" says Samantha. "Can't get up, how about this" says Resha. "Gas Bomb" she says, and there's smoke everywhere. "You can't fight without seeig your opponent" says Resha. "We still can" says Ondera. "Electric Punch" says Samantha hitting her on the back.

"Ahh~" she says falling down. "How were you able to see" says Resha, getting back up. "Mai smoke bombs can literally blind us, but this is nothing" says Ondera.

"You little" says Resha. "Need help" says a boy. "Dean, get lost your no fun" says Resha. "I just want to help" says Dean. "Another one" says Mai. "Let introduce myself I'm Dean, one the six cursed eye" he says. "Let me show you my magic". "Slicer" he says.

A cut appears on Opal arm. "Arrgh..." she says falling to her knees. "String Magic" says Samantha. "We can barely see them" says Ondera. "We need can't take them on st the same time" says Opal. "Me and Ondera will take Resha, you two Dean" says Opal.

"Right" they say. "Where were we" says Ondera.

 **Ondera POV**

"Cetus attack" I say. "Right" she say, and trying to hit Resha. "What a rush" says Rssha, dodging them. "Crystal Art, Million Shard Bloom" says Opal. "Boom!" Says Resha, and exploding the shards. "She's to fast" says Opal.

"Thank you Cetus, I'll call you back" I say. "Open the Gate of Star Princess, Andromeda" opening her gate. "Flat chest" says Andromeda. "Stop calling me that" I say. "Attack her" I say

"Oh well if it isn't Resha" says Andromeda. "Andromeda nice to serious again" says Resha. "How do you know each other" I ask. "Resha was once one of us" says Andromeda. "One of us" says Opal.

"The Key Of the Joker, Resha" says Andromeda. "She's a Celestial Sprit" I say in shock. 'How come she's still in the human world, she should have disappear by now' says Opal. 'She refuse to come back' says Andromeda. "Why" I ask. "Thats not for you to know" shouts Resha. "Explosion!" she says.

"Crystal Shield" says Opal blocking them from the explosion.

"Why did you leave the Celestial Sprit World" I ask. "Why would I tell the likes of you" she says, giving multiple kicks at the Crystal Shield. "Because I know a Celestial Sprit disappears faster when he uses a lot of magic" I say. "I have stayed in this world for 3 years now, I'm not disappearing anytime sooner" says Resha, giving a hard kick and the shield breaks.

"Light of the Stars" says Andromeda, blasting it at Resha, sending her crushing into the wall, as the smoke clears. "You'll disappear ,Resha" I say . "If I disappear, or I won't see her again" says Resha, as a tear falls from her eye. "Her again" I say. "She promised she'll be back" says Resha. '"I'll wait for her". 'EXPLOSION" says Resha, settng off her explosion.

I run through the explosion and give Resha hug. "Your owner doesnt seem lke a bad person, I dont think she'll like you associating with a dark guild" I say. "Flat chest" she says. "Don't call me that" I say. "Let me have a contract with you" I say.

She looks at me. "I'm oing this for Yuna, I still hate you" says Resha, an hands me her key. "Close the Gate Of the Joker" I say, and she goes back to the sprit world. "Good job , brat" says Andromeda, and closes her own gate. "Im exhausted" I say falling to the floor. "Me too" says Opal. "I wonder how the others are doing" I think to myself.

* * *

 **Hope you liked, next chapter is a filler chapter, meaning its a random chapter then back to the story. Review, Follow, or Favourite it if you liked it.**


	7. Phoneix Sky and the Haunted Mansion

**Amaranth Town,** Ondera and Ichigo walk back to the guild after they finish there job. "Ichigo remember that building" says Ondera, pointing the an old building near by, he stops. "No" says Ichigo. "How could you forget" she shouts. "It rings a bell" says Snow. "Kinda" says Ichigo.

"Its was 5 years ago" says Ondera.

 **Phoenix 786**

"I'm bored" says Ichigo. "Lets go on an adventure" says Snow. "Or you can go on a job" says Ondera sitting the opposite side of them. "I'm to lazy to" says Ichigo, sulking. "Then why are you sulking about it" says Ondera. "Why dont you guys visit he haunted mansion near the town" says Rex. "H-haunted manison" says Ondera shivering.

'Haunted manison" says Kolin, walking over to the table. 'I heard its cursed, and any one that goes in will never come out" says Opal. "Cursed" says Celestial. "C-Curse arent real" says Ondera. "They are" says Constance. "Right ,Blue" she says. "80% chance there real" says Blue. "Stop talking all of you" says Ondera.

"We should go explore" says Ichigo excited. "No way, I'm not going" says Ondera. "Come were partners" says Ichigo. "And you need to face your fear" he says. "But the spiders, curse, haunted' says Ondera, shivering again. "Come on we can do it, were members of Phoneix Sky" says Ichigo.

"Fine" says ondera. "I'm coming to" says Rex. "Me too" says Samantha. "Us too" says Kolin and Opal. "Ill pass" says Celestial. "Me too" says constance.

"Lets go on an adventure" says ichigo. "Hai" everyone says. "Hai' says Ondera, scaredW

And then...

"Here we are" says Ichigo, as the six stand infront of a old abandon mansion. "This was a bad idea" says Ondera, walking backwards, Ichigo stops. "Let's go in" he says. "Everyone take there lacrima lights" says Samantha.

"Should we separate in Teams of two" says Opal. "Yeah, to get more area" says Kolin. "I'm with Ondera" says Ichigo. "I'll go with Opal" says Rex. "That's means I'm with Kolin, noo~" says Samantha. "I'm right here" says Kolin, and they enter.

 **Ichigo POV**

"Let's go up the stairs" I say. "I prefer staying here" says Ondera, next to the door. "C'mon, it's probably not even haunted" I say going up the stairs. "Wait for me" says Ondera, following behind. "There's a lot of doors here" says Snow.

"Why are the floors keep on creaking" says Ondera. "It's an old house, of course the floors will make that sound" I say. "How would you know, are you an expert" says Ondera. "It's obvio-" I say, and a door mysteriously opens.

I look at Ondera, who is completely white.

"Is that normal" says Snow. "It's probably just the wind" I say. "There's no wind" says Snow. "I'm leaving" says Ondera. "Wait" I say. "I'm not dealing with any ghost" says Ondera, makes another step, and the floor breaks, causing her to fall into the hole. She screams. "I'm coming" I say and dive in.

 **Opal POV**

"This is a nice dining room" I say. "Theres alot of chairs" says Rex. We hear a scream. "What was that" says Rex. "Did someone get hurt, or see the ghost" I say. "Ghost aren't real" says Rex, and we continue searching the place. "It's gotten chill" I say. "But the windows aren't opened" says Rex, pointing at them.

"It's just the weather then" I say. "It was 32° outside" says Rex.

"Stop contradicting me" I shout. "It gets chill when a ghost enters a room" says Cam. "Get out" we hear. "Was that you, Rex" I ask. "I thought that was you" says Rex. "RUN" we shout, and run away from the dining hall.

 **Samantha POV**

"There's nothing interesting here" I say. "Just a lot of cobwebs". " You never no something might just surprise you" says Kolin. "Shutup knucklehead" says Samantha, I continue walking a head of him, I stop for a minute.

"Kolin" I say turning around, but he not there. "Kolin" I shout in panick. 'Boo" I hear, and scream inshock, and its just Kolin. "You jerk" I say. He laughs. "The way you screamed was priceless" he laughs, whipping away his tears.

"I'm going to kill you someday" I say, and continue walking.

I hear pounding. "What was that" says Kolin. "I'm not falling for that Kolin" I say. "I swear it wasn't me" he says, I turn around, the noise gets louder and louder. "How are you doing that without moving" I ask. "Maybe cause it isn't me" says Kolin, it gets louder and louder.

"It's coming closer" I say. "" what are we waiting for, run" says Kolin, and we start running.

 **Ondera POV**

"Ouch" I say falling to the floor. "Are you okay" Snow asks. "Yeah" I say, as Ichigo helps me up. "I think we're in the basement" says Ichigo. "Let's find a way out of here". " We continue going straight" I say. "Maybe we should find the others" says Snow.

"I guess" says Ichigo. "There's a light coming from there" I say, pointing to it. "I smell another human" says Ichigo. "A zombie" I say, shivering. "No it smells human, alive" says Ichigo, and runs a head. "Wait for us" I say and run after him.

 **Normal POV**

Opal and Rex continue running. "Which way next" says Opal. "Left" he says, and they continue running, and they crash into...

"Samantha, Kolin" says Rex. "Run there's a ghost after us" says Samantha. "There's a ghost after us to" says Rex. "We need to find the exit" says Opal. "Where are Ondera and Ichigo" says Kolin. "I heard a scream early, was it any of you" says Opal. They shake there head.

"It might have been Ondera" says Samantha. "The ghost probably got them" says Opal. "Yoshi, we have to save them" says Rex. "Let's do this" says Kolin.

The light gets closer and closer until they end up in a clean room, with light. "From haunted to classy" says Ichigo, and girl with black hair and blue eyes about there age, enters the room. "Ahh~, you two aren't supposed to be here" she shouts. "Who are you" asks Ondera. "I'm Rosemary Valeity" says the girl. "Why are you in this abandoned haunted mansion" asks Ichigo.

"The manison isnt haunted" she says. "NANI~" they shout. "But all the creepy ghost things that happened" says Snow. "All fake" she says. "Why did you fake all this" asks Ichigo.

"This mansion is my grandfather's" says Rosemary. "It holds great memories of our time, but he passed away". " To keep this memories, I couldn't let anyone buy it, so I pretended like it was haunted" she says.

"See ghost aren't real" says Ondera, high and mighty. "Whatever" says Ichigo.

They hear a crack. "Was that you" ask Ondera. "No" says Rosemary. "Ahh~" they hear, the the others fall from the ceiling.

"Oww" says Opal. " Ichigo, Ondera, girl I don't know" says Rex. "This is Rosemary, she's been doing all the ghost stuff" says Ondera. "Phew, I got really scared" says Samantha. "I have to admit, I got pretty scared to" says Kolin. "Sorry tricking you guys" says Rosemary. "It's okay, it was for good intentions anyway" says Ichigo. "Let's leave, I screamed enough today" says Ondera. "We hear you" they say.

 **x791**

"That's what happened" says Ichigo. "Your memory is horrible" says Ondera, sweatdropping. "I remember" says Snow. "Then she joined the guild, I miss being a child" says Ondera, lying down on the grass.

"And disappeared one day, I wonder how she's doing" Ondera says.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked it if you did, Review, Follow, or Favourite it. OC submission are closed, until I decide to reopen them, and PM me for your oc.**

 **Bye**


	8. Necromancer and Sea Devil

**Chapter 6 of Phoenix Sky. Hope you like it.**

 _Previously OndPhoenixaged to get Resha back to the sprit world, and now has a contract with her, one member down five more to go._

* * *

 **Team Search**

"Take over soul, T-Rex" says Rex, going into his humanoid dinosaur form. "7th gear of the Underworld" says Tadashi, requiping his armour, and charging at Rex, Rex is able to keep his feet on the ground, until Tadashi punches in the stomach making him fall to the floor.

"Shit" he says.

"Water Jet" says Fiona. "Sand-Make Blades" says Kolin. "Water Shield" says Fiona, and the water makes the sand wet. "Sand doesn't work on water user" says Fiona. "Bores Rage" says Celestial, shooting her wind attack at Fiona.

She tries blocking her self from it,but is smashs against the wall. "Water Pistel" says Fiona, blasting it at Celestial. "Zephyrus West Winds" says Celestial, there spells clash, and disappear.

"Your strong, I like that" says Fiona. "Your strong to" says Celestial, catching her breath. "Celestial you okay" asks Kolin. "Hai, I'll fight Fiona" she says. "You will huh" says Fiona, she blasts the right wall beside Celestial, and kicks Celestial through the hole.

"I'll be taking your friend for a moment" says Fiona. "Celestial" says Kolin. "I'll be fine" she says, and gets up.

...

"Neptune's Tsumai" says Fiona, making waves smash into Celestial, Celestial tries to block but is able to keep her feet on the ground, and gets pulled away by the waves. "Hmm... someone give me a more challenging opponent" says Fiona.

Celestial gets back up.

"Where's my master" says Celestial. "You mean that alcoholic" says Fiona. "All we need was alcohol to make him our prisoner, what a joke" says Fiona. "You said enough" says Celestial, in an angry tone.

"I like that expression on your face" says Fiona, smirking. "Wind Chant" says Celestial, and wild winds swirl around Fiona. "Water Burst" says Fiona, shootin out water making it rain a little.

"Nothing working against her" says Celestial, to herself. "Wind should cancel out here magic".

"My water has much more pressure then your wind, that's the reason" says Fiona. "ayour wind is nothing against me" says Fiona. "Maybe if I bring both wind, she won't be able to see anything" says Celestial, to herself. "Wind" she says, and winds swirl around Fiona.

"Pathetic" says Fiona. "You really think that would work" she says, and sees through Celestial attacks, and kicks her in the stomach . Celestial gahs, rolling across the room. "How did you see through my wind" says Celestial, in shock.

"I'm a water mage, I can see you through the moisture in the air" says Fiona, smirking.

"Moisture" says Celestial. "I need to get rid of that moisture somehow" says Celestial, to herself. "with heat" she says. "Eurus Heat Wave" says Celestial, sending wave of heat through the room. "You can't use heat" says Fiona in shock.

"Yes I can't" says Celestial. "And I think I just found your weakness". " You little" says Fiona, shooting multiple water attck at her. She dodges all of them. "Now your attacks have become sloper" says Celestial. "Now's my chance, Wind!".

As wind swirls around the room again.

"There's no more moisteure in the air, you can't see anuthing" says Celestial. "Die!" Fiona shouts, shooting water everywhere. "My winds have more pressure then your water now" she says. "You already lost" says Celestial. "Anemoi Death Blow!".

Sending an impact of wind to hit Fiona. " Ahh~" she screams, and collapses to the floor. Celestial breaths heavily. "I did it" she says, and falls to her knees.

...

"Fiona was beaten" says Tadashi in shock. "Ha, don't underestimate Phoneix Sky" says Rex. "You guys are no threat to us" says Tadashi. "5th Gear Of the Underworld" he says. "You'll regret saying that" says Kolin.

Rex and Kolin dashed toward Tadashi. Kolin sent a wave of sand toward Tadashi. He braces for impact but the wave stopped in front of him. Rex suddenly bursted through the sand wall punched the villain with a giant dinosaur fist. Tadashi slid far back and was in an impact-absorbing Armor. He smirks at them and then re-equipped again.

"6th Gear Of the Underworld" sad Tadashi. "Flying Armour" says Kolin.

Big metal gloves incased Tadashi hands and punched the wall to his left making a giant hole. "C'mon lads" says Tadashi grinning. "Let's go to the playground" he says. "He'll be at an advantage if we go outside" says Kolin.

"I'll have an advantage too" says Rex, grinning. "I'll keep him busy in the air, you do the damaged" says Rex.

The moment they got outside, Tadashi flew low with a sword in his hand he was aiming for there heads, Rex and Kolin dodge the attack, and as Tadashi continues to fly. "Sand-Make Rope" says Kolin, and the rope of sand takes a hold of Tadashi's ankle, but Tadashi manages to slice with his sword.

He goes back to attack him, with an attack faster then the first. "Kolin watch out!" says Rex. "Sand-Make Sword!" says Kolin.

The two went through a trade of sword blows, each paring each others attack, then suddenly Rex whacked Tadashi with giant dinosaur hand. Tadashi skived away on the ground. "Sand-Make Hammer" says Kolin, and he followed up with a upward hammer attack to Tadashi, as soon as he regained he's footing, sending him high into the air.

Tadashi spread his Armor wings out. "Spears if Wind" he says.

Each flap of his wings send down a barrage of spears to Rex and Kolin. Kolin ruahef infront of Rex. "Sand Dome" he says, forming a dome around them. "That dome is bound to break eventually" says Tadashi. "We need a plan" says Kolin. "I got one, just distract him" says Rex.

The dome breaks. "Sand-Make Cannon" says Kolin, launching multiple sand balls at him, Tadashi wings close on him as he swirls, avoiding all the sandballs. "Is that all you got" says Tadashi. "Not yet" says Kolin, pointing behind Tadashi.

"Surprise" says Rex, and rips of the wings of his armour, and he crashes to the ground managing to keep his two feet to the ground. Kolin dashes too him with his hand now covered in harden sand, and gives Tadashi an uppercut to the jaw.

"Gah~" says Tadashi, as he crashes to the ground, unable to get up again.

"Kolin, Rex" says Celestial, going outside through the hole in the wall. "Your arm" says Rex. "It's okay, I'll heal it" says Celestial. "Are you guys injured" she asks. "No, were fine" says Kolin, and approaches Tadashi.

"Where is our master" asks Kolin. "The dungeons" says Tadashi. "Let's go" says Rex, and they head to the dungeons.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating the story faster, I had writers block. Knight Of The Infinite Star helped me with this chapter, so please check out his new story The Frosty Lighting Duo. Anyway please review, favourite, or Follow it if you liked it.**

 **Thank Your for reading㈳8**


	9. Strings

**Chapter 7 of Phoenix Sky. Hope you like it.**

 _Last time on Phoenix Sky, Kolin, Rex, and Celestial have beaten Tadashi and Fiona, and are now heading towards the dungeons. Meanwhile Samanmtha and Mai have another enemy to face._

* * *

 **Normal POV**

They stay looking at each other. "This is awkward" says Dean. "Oh, shut up" says Samantha. "I'll make the first move then" she says. "Mai, Gasoline Bomb" says Samantha. "Hai" says Mai, throwing three next to Dean.

"Electric Burst" says Samantha, when the electric touches the gasoline, flames start roaring against him. "That got him" says Mai. "Well played" says Dean, walking out of the flames.

"That didn't work" says Samantha in shock.

"Slicer" says Dean, Samantha and Wendy try dodge the strings that they can barely see, and eventually Samantha gets a cut on her cheek, and Mai her right arm. They both grunt in pain.

r"How are you suppose to defeat him" asks Mai. "I don't know how" says Samantha. "Will find away, just follow my lead" she says, and Mai nods. "So you guys have a plan to defeat me" asks Dean.

"This guy is to carefree" says Mai, to herself. "Mai try read his mind" says Samantha through telepathy. "Okay" says Mai, and starts reading his mind. "Those girls are taking a lot of time, there so different she has big boobs, and this one is like 11, and very flat".

"I'm thirteen" shouts Mai. "Mai" says Samantha. "You need to eat well to grow, ya know" he says. Mai turns all red. "This guy, he isn't taking anything seriously" says Samantha to herself. "I can't go full out, I might hurt Mai" she says to herself.

"Samantha watch out" shouts Mai, pushing Samantha to theside, and Dean strings wrap around Mai. "Mai" Samantha shouts. "I see your holding back, so I'm going to use that" says Dean. "By the minute these strings will get tighter and tighter, if you don't bet me the girl dies" says Dean.

"Shit" says Samantha. "Let her go", Samantha shouts running towards him with an electric charged fist, Dean dodges it swiftly. "Spider Web" says Dean making a spider web like shield, as Samantha punches the shield trying to break it. "That's not going to work" he says chuckling. "Shut up!" she shouts, backing away.

"100 Watt Bash!" says Samantha, increasing the amount of punches to Dean, she stops and backs away as the smoke fades.

"Are you even trying" says Dean. "Maybe I should squeeze the kid a little more" he says, tightening the strings even more. "Ah~" grunts Mai in pain. "Mai" says Samantha.

"Razor Hands" says Dean, raising his hands, and two gigantic string hands come out of the ground. "Crush" he says, and claps his hands, and the hands do the same thing. "Shoot" says Samantha jumping back in order to avoid the attack. "Smash" he says, and the hands try smash Samantha but she dodges each one of them.

Mai grunts. "Mai" shouts Samantha. "Time is running out, lady" says Dean. "You better end me quick" he says. "Hawks Screech" says Samantha, blasting her attack straight to Dean. "Spider Web" he says, blocking the attack. "Bullet" he says, shooting it, she dodges it, but get cut a little.

She falls the her knees, placing her hand on the mark.

"Samantha" shout Mai. "I'll be fine" says Samantha getting back to her feet. "I'm not losing to you" she says. "Electric Eruption" she says, punching the ground, he dodges it. "You almost got me" says Dean, laughing.

Samantha breaths heavily, keeping her eye on Mai. "Your opponent is here" says Dean. "Slicers" says Dean, as strings flow out of his finger tips, they follow Samantha, as she tries to dodge them, she moves to the right, and jumps in the air.

"Charged" she shouts, and her lightning fist punches Dean in the face, his slides back and manages to keep his feet on the ground, she charges at him again with a kick, his arm stops the kick, she backs flios in the air, and comes down with a fist.

The smoke clears, they exchange blows. "Smash" says Dean, as the strings smash the ground beside Samantha who dodges it. "Electric Kick" she says, kicking him in the stomach, he coughed out blood.

"Raging Bazooka" she says, as the lightning bolt strike him, making him fall to the ground.

Samantha waits for him the get back up. "Did I win" she says, then hears chuckling. "You really that's going to defeat me" says Dean, gets to his feet. "Death Thread" he says, and strings start covering him. Samantha looks at him in shock. "Whats going on" says Samantha. "Where did all the magic power come from".

The strings disappear, revealing some kind of string armor. " You seem exhausted" says Dean. "I'm not" she says. "100 Watt-Bash" she says, punching Dean numerous of times. He chuckles. "Not even a single mark" Samantha says to herself. "This armor is as hard as steel, lady" says Dean. "Fire Rope" says Dean, and the rope warps around Samantha.

"Ahh~" says Samantha, and breaks out of the rope, she dodges the attacks. "Your not escaping" he says, and kicks her on the back, and she smashes to the ground. "Mai, I have to need this quickly" says Samantha struggling to get up.

"Can't get up" says Dean. Samantha gets up. "Mercury Mode" she says, and her eyes become golden. "Rapid" she says, punching Dean with an uppercut. Dean grunts. "She became faster" he says to himself. "Mercury Schneider" she shouts, punching him in the stomach, making him smash to the ground.

"I can't be losing toher" he says. "Slicer" says Dean, as the strings go for her. She grabs them. "Rush" she says, and the lightning goes to Dean through the strings. "Arrgh~" he shouts. "That move won't work" says Samantha. "I'll end you now" shouts Dean.

"Mercury..." says Samantha. "Razor Blade" says Dean. "Lightning Rhapsody!" she says, blasting Dean. He shouts in pain, falling to the ground. Samantha foes back to normal, and the strings that were around Mai disappears.

"Mai" says Samantha, rushing towards her, but falls down on the way. "You used to much magic" says Mai. "And your always telling Kolin not to be reckless". "Yeah, let's go meet up with the others" says Samantha, Mai puts Samantha arm around her shoulder, and they go to the others.

* * *

 **Hoped like it review, follow, or favourite if you did. Sorry for not updating in a long time, writes block is true, but I managed to write a somewhat good chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for other chapters of Phoneix Sky.**


	10. Dragons versus Slime

**Here's chapter 8 of Phoenix Sky, sorry for not updating in a long time, I still had writer block.**

 **Anyways hope you like it.**

 _Previously on Phoenix Sky..._

 _Samantha and Mai have successful defeated Dean, and are heading to the other girls. Now Ichigo, Alduin, Constance, and Zack have the defeated the last two of the Six._

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Master told us not to take Phoenix Sky so lightly" says Amour. "Four of the Six Curses were taken out" says Alistair.

"The others won then" says Constance. "Alright, this should be easy" says Ichigo. "We're not like the other, were way stronger" says Amour. "Hhem..let's test that statement" says Zack. "Black Dragons Crushing Fang!", sending the attack to the duo.

The black smoke fades away, reviling a unhurt Alistair and Amour.

"Zack's attack didn't hurt them at all" says Jim in surprise. "I warned you, were not like the others" says Amour. "They absorbed his attack" says Blue. "It's going to be a hard fight them".

"One more try" says Ichigo. "His going to fail miserably" they say, sweat dropping. "Ice Dragons Rage" says Ichigo, punching Alistair ,but goes through him. "His made out of slime" says Ichigo. "Exactly" says Alistair, and kicks Ichigo, and he smashes into the wall. "Ichigo" says Constance, she feels something grab her leg.

Amour smashes Constance to the ground. "It's draining my magical power" says Constance. "Life Dragons Claws" says Alduin slashing off the tentacle.

The tentacle regenerates. "Great the octopus can regenerate too" says Ichigo, as he slides off the wall, as a slime tentacle is about to hit him. "Slime Cannon" says Amour and Allistair, shooting multiple of balls of slime acid, burns the places it hits.

"Acid ,too" says Zack, surprised, as they try dodge the slime attacks.

"How do you defeat a Acid Slime Magic" says Snow. "With fire" says Blue. "We don't have a Fire Mage with us" says Alduin. "Hades Hell" says Zack, blast black like fire to the two, the smoke fades again, and there not hurt.

"Oh c'mon" says Zack. "You stupid birdies should know that it's impossible to beat us" says Amour, with a smirk.

"We need to find a way to defeat them, fast" says Alduin. "Why doesn't four eyes find a way" says Jim. "If I had an idea I wouldn't have already told you guys, I never studied this magic" says Blue. "They will stall until you do" says Constance. "Spirit Dragons Spiritual Bombs" she says, shooting energy bombs at them.

"Acid Bubbles" says Allistair, as a bunch of Slime Bubbles go up in the air, and start exploding. "Black Dragons Death Tornado" says Zack,sending the acid everywhere. "Hey, be more careful" shouts Ichigo. "Stay outta my way" shouts Zack. "This is no time for you two be fighting" says Alduin.

"Yeah, your opponent is over here" says Amour. "Wave", as a wave of slime is about to hit them.

"Roar of the Ice... Black... Spirit...Life Dragon!" they say together, launching the massive attack to them, when the smoke clears, there stands a injured Amour and Alistair.

"There injured" says Jim in shock. "Combination Spell as the big for them to absorb, that might be a way to defeat them" says Blue.

"Alright then" says Ichigo, cracks his knuckles. "Let's do this", he says with a grin.

"Wing Slash Of the Black...Ice Dragon" says Zack and Ichigo. "Wing Slash Of the Life... Spirit Dragon" says Alduin and Constance, launching there attacks at Amour and Alistair. "Shield" says Amour, trying to cover her and Alistair, but doesn't managed, and gets pushed away.

They get to there feet. "Still have power to fight" says Zack. Amour starts laughing. "You don't know my power" says Amour. "Fusion" the two say, Amour and Alistair become slime and join together. "Forbidden Art- Double-Up" they say.

"They're some freaky slime monster" says Snow, turning all white. "Get a grip of yourself" says Jim. "But it's all green an-" says Snow getting cut off as a tentacle wraps around her.

"Some help me" she says in panic. "Ice Saber" says Ichigo, throwing thin ice spears.

"Black Dragons Wing Attack" says Zack, slashing the monster.

"Spirits Of One Thousand Warriors" says Constance, bashing the monsters head.

"Life Dragons Risen Gods" says Alduin, attacking it.

"Unison Raid won't work on it" says Blue, as the monster absorb more if there magic. "Pathetic birdies" says the monster. "I'll end all of you now. Starting with you".

Picking up Ichigo with the slime tentacle, and eating him. Leaving them all in shock.

"Now for the rest of you" says the monster, a tentacle was about to take the others until. "What's going on" says the monster, as she gets harder and harder. "Secret Ice Art: Glacier Age" shouts Ichigo, freezing the monster. "He found its weakness" says Alduin.

"No~" the monster shouts, as it explodes, and Ichigo falls outs. "There's slime all over me" he says, they see Alistair and Amour. "We should ask some questions" says Zack, approaching the duo.

"Why did you take our master" asks Constance. "I can't tell you that" says Alistair, placing his hand on Amour. "It's top secret"qu and they disappear. "We lost our only source of answers" says Blue. "Maybe the others will know" says Zack.

"Guys" shouts Ondera, going to them with Opal, Samantha, and Mai.

"Do you guys know where the master is" asks Ichigo. "Yeah, Kolin said his in the dungeons, there already heading there" says Mai. "We should too" says Zack. "Let's go".

* * *

 **Hope you liked chapter 9, again sorry for not updating it quicker. I'm re-opening the OC subimission, but the oc will not be in Phoenix Sky, use the same information template like the one on the first chapter.**

 **Start sending me PM about who's your favourite character, or tell me on the reviews.**

 **Anyway review, follow, or favourite it if you liked it, I'll love to know your feedback on the chapter.**

 **Thank your for reading^^**


	11. Aftermath

**Phoenix Sky chapter 9**

 **Hello here's chapter 9 of Phoenix Sky, this chapter was quiet easy to make, I'm out if my writers block funk.**

 **Anyways Hope You Like It^^**

 _Previously on Phoenix Sky..._

 _Team Dragon have defeated Amour and Alistair, and are now heading towards the dungeons along with Ondera, Opal, Samantha, and Mai._

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"It's creepy in here" says Celestial. "How cells does one guild need, It's not a prison" says Rex. "But it is a Dark Guild, so it's acceptable" says Kolin. "Kolin it's Mai" says Mai. "Of course it's Mai" says Kolin. "Any luck finding Master Tenma" she asks. "No these dungeons are really big, it's like we're going in circles" he says.

"I can feel Masters spiritual energy" says Constance. "But it's fading". "What do you mean, Constance" says Rex. "Does that mean his dying" asks Celestial. "I don't think so ,but you guys better find him quick" says Constance.

"Okay" they say.

 **Kolin POV**

"Weren't we already here" says Rex. "Something doesn't feel right about this place" I say. "It's a maze". "It's an Illusion Spell" says Celestial. "That explains it" says Rex. "But how do you get out of an Illusion". "Simple" says Celestial. "Release", she says, bringing them back to the real dungeon.

"Finally you knuckle heads found away to get out of that" says a familiar voice.

"Master Tenma...Old man!" they say happily. "Brats, now get me out of this cell" he says.

"Why didn't you get out yourself, this are magic cells" asks Celestial. "I was feeling lazy" he says. "That old fart" Rex and I say. "I'm still your master" shouts Master Tenma.

"Yeah, yeah" says Rex. "Stand back master. Take Over Soul Tyrannosaurs" he says, and punches down the cell door. "We should head to the others" says Celestial. "Right" I say.

"We're already here" says Ichigo, as the group heads there way, fog appears in the room. "What's going on in here" asks Constance. "Good, now all the Phoenix are here" says a voice. "Who's there" asks Alduin. "No one in particular, here's a warning" they voice says. "The Kingdom will strike". "What's does that mean" asks Ondera, and the fog starts fading away.

 **Normal POV**

 **Phoenix Sky.**..

"We didn't find there Master" says Ondera. "And there's no information about him or her" says Opal. "It's better not to worry about it" says Master Tenma. "What if they attack again" says Alduin. "Cursed Eye has a grudge against Phoenix Sky for many years, it'll take the master a long time to reform there guild" says Master Tenma. "What about the Kingdom will strike" says Snow. "I don't know what it means" says Master Tenma. Someone barges into the guild. "Master Tenma" he says. "What's the matter" Master Tenma asks. "The Magic Council is here" he says. "The Magic Council" they say in shock.

 **Outside...**

"We're here to see Ondera Hazel" says the frog. "Why me" says Ondera. "You have to come with us" says the frog. "Why" Ondera asks. "I'm completely innocent" she says. "This is a democratic". "I don't think so" Opal whispers to Ondera. "Forget what I said".

"Just come with us" says the frog. "Master" she asks. "Go, you'll be fine" says Master Tenma, she nods and follows the frog, along with the Rune Knights.

 **Magical Council Headquarters...**

"Lahar good to see you" says Ondera. "Are those new glasses, they are amazing. Why I'm I here". "We need to speak to you about..." says Lahar. "I have nothing to do with them I'm Ondera Hazel, nothing more" she says.

"We need to investigate on you more" say Lahar. "Follow me", Ondera sighs an follows him.

 **Phoenix Sky...**

Everyone in the guild gathers up in the main hall. "What's the big announcement ,Master" asks Alduin. "It's this time of year again" he says. The members whispers between each other. "The S-Class Exam" says Master Tenma.

"S-Class Exams" says Celestial. "I was defiantly chosen" says Zack confidently. "For sure" says Opal. "Please, I'm going to become an S-Class Mage" says Ichigo. "Wanna see about that" says Zack, cracking his knuckles. "Fine by me" says Ichigo doing the same. "No fighting" says Constance separating the two dragon slayers.

"The members who will be participating are.." says Master Tenma. "Zack, Ichigo, Opal, Samantha, Ondera, Kolin, Rex, and Celestial" he says. "Your going to win Ichigo" says Snow. "I got this in the bag".

"I'm not going easy on any of you" says Samantha. "Not even for me, sweetheart" says Kolin. "I'll destroy you", she says punching him in the face.

Mai changes the number of days Samantha has gone without punching Kolin, back to zero. "Let's get some training done" says Rex. "Right" says Cam.

...

A cloaked stranger watches the Phoenix Mages. "S-Class exams ,eh" someone says. "Time to make my entrance", and leaves.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter, leave a follow, favourite, or review I'll love to hear your feedback on it.**

 **The OC submissions are still opened, I need 9 characters, and 6 places have already been taken.**

 **Thank you for reading^^**


	12. Challenger

**Hello here's chapter 10 of Phoenix Sky, hope you like it.**

 _Previously On Phoenix Sky._

 _Master Tenma has announced the S-Class Exams are starting and the 8 members who have been chosen are Ichigo, Ondera, Zack, Opal, Samantha, Kolin, Rex, and Celestial, and a cloaked stranger has something to do with the Exam_.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 **Forest Rosei... (AN: There's a old colosseum in Forest Rosei, that's were they'll be the exams take place every 4 years)**

"Master why do we have to explain the rules" asks Constance. "Your the master, you should be doing it" says Alduin. "You guys are my S-Class mages, your setting an explain to them" says Master Tenma. "Your just a lazy" says Constance. "Glad you understand" he says, chuckling. "You Old Bat" says Constance and Alduin.

...

"You guys are all my rivals starting from this now" says Ichigo, as the walk to the colosseum. "Let's do our best" says Opal. "It's not about doing our best, it's about become an S-Class Mage" says Ichigo. "Our best isn't enough, get it". "Yes?" she says confused. "Your confusing Opal, idiot" says Ondera, punching his head.

"Oww" he says rubbing it, and they arrive at the field, where 8 platforms are placed. "Each person stand on a platform" says Contsance, they do so. "The rules are simple" says Constance. "I the challenge you'll in the ring the bell" says Alduin, showing the bell. "I picked the colour" says Mai, Alduin glares at her. "Sorry" she says.

"Anyways, the first challenge will be in the Obstacle course" says Constance, she presses a button, as an obstacle course appears the middle of the field, and in the center of the field lies the bell.

"The challenge starts-" says Alduin. "Hold on" someone says, as the mystery cloaked person arrives. "Who are you" asks Constance, getting ready to attack. The person smirks, and removes the cloak, revealing a girl with long mint green hair in a mess side braid, and fuchsia eyes.

"I'm Euphemia Misha" says Euphemia. "And I deserve to be an Phoenix Sky S-Class" she says.

"What ~" that shout in surprise. "I'm stronger then everyone here, I deserve to be one" she says. "You have some gut, coming here and challenging us" says Ichigo, she jumps down to the field. "That's why I'm the challenger" says Euphemia with a smirk. Alduin charges up his magic, until Master Tenma puts his arm infront if him to stop him.

"Fine" says Master Tenma. "Master are you sure about this" says Mai. "It'll be fine" says Master Tenma, chuckling. "His defiantly drunk" they say sweat dropping. Euphemia smiles. "Let's do this" says Euphemia. "Hi, I'm Celestial" she says greeting Celestial. "I heard of you Phoenix Sky's Wind Goddess" says Euphemia.

"Those are just names, I'm nothing a goddess" says Celestial.

"Sorry to stop your conversation, but let's start the challenge" says Constance, still eyeing Euphemia. "Let the challenge" says Alduin. "Start!", and the members of the Phoenix Sky enter.

"Open the gate of the Sea Monster, Cetus" says Ondera. "Ondera, mi" says Cetus. "Make a hole in the ground" she asks. "Sure thing, mi" says Cetus making a hole in the ground, Ondera jumps in. "Demeter Grip" says Euphemia as a vine, pulls her out of the hole. "Plant Magic" she says in shock. "Get me out of this" says Ondera, as she struggles. Cetus slashes it, but doesn't work.

"It's to hard, it'll take a long time, mi" says Cetus. "Euphemia" she says.

"Crystal Art, Stairs" says Opal, making stairs to walk to the center of the obstacle course. "Vine Terror" says Euphemia, as her vines break Opal stairs, she manages to land on her feet. "She's not her" says Opal, looking all over the place. "Behind you" says Euphemia. "Crystal Art, Tri-Dragon" says Opal.

"Sleep gas" says Euphemia, as a flower squeezes sleeping dust in Opal faces, and Opal falls asleep.

"She elimate two of them already" says Constance, in shock. "Her Plant magic is different" says Blue, observing her. "Six left" says Alduin. "Ondera, do your best" shouts Snow. "Come on guys don't embarrass the guild" says Jim. "Let's do this" cheers Cam.

"Sand-Make Pit" says Kolin, as he sets a bunch of traps. "Quiet a clever idea" says Euphemia. "I know" says Kolin. "Your a pretty lady, but I won't go easy on you" says Kolin, with a grin. "That's fun, I said the same thing to you" says Euphemia. "You may want to look down", Kolin looks down and sees a bunch of symbols surrounding him. "Plant Bombs, eh" he says, chuckling. "You win" says Kolin, surrendering.

"Don't give up so quickly, you idiot" says Constance, face palming herself. "Don't get to angry" says Blue, calmly.

Euphemia continues the walk to the bell.

"Plant Girl" says Samantha, walking to her with sparks going around her. "Oh, Samantha your no threat so don't bother get in my way" says Euphemia, and continues walking. "Let's test that theory" says Samantha.

"Lightning Burst" says Samantha. "Rosetta Bombs" says Euphemia, symbols appear on the ground, and when Samantha steps them it explodes. "See you threat" says Euphemia, and goes on her way.

"The bell" says Ichigo, and see Zack and Rex, they stare at each other, deadly. None of them make the a move. "Ice Dragons Roar" says Ichigot, blasting the attack at the two. Rex blocks the attack, as Zack launches the same attack. "If you don't mind" says Rex, going for the bell.

"Your not going anywhere says Ichigo, jumps on to him. Zack chuckles, and goes ring the bell ,but Rex pulls him down.

"You boys are too childish" says Euphemia, as she comes out of a flower, and rings the bell. "I win" says Euphemia, with as smile. "Shit" says Ichigo.

"That ends the Challenge" says Alduin, still in shock. "Euphemia wins" says Constance. "Yes" says Euphemia cheering. "Ichigo" says Snow. "You guys take a break" says Constance.

"How did I lose to a girl that's not even part of our guild" says Ichigo. "Calm down Ichigo" says Ondera. "She put a sleeping spell of me" says Opal, still whining. "She surprised all of us" says Zack, patting Opal head.

"It's your fault, you should have just taken the attack" says Ichigo. "And let you win, please" says Zack. "No fighting" says Constance, separating the two. "The second round is starting" says Constance. "And try not lose, to a girl that's not even in our guild" she says. "Yes" they say, heading back to the field.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter leave a favourite, follow, or review if you did. The OC submissions are now closed, thank you for all your submissions.**

 **Thank you for reading^^**


	13. Celestia's Indirect Route

**Phoenix Sky chapter 10.5**

 **Here's chapter 10.5 of Phoenix Sky, meaning it's a filler chapter.**

 **Hope You Like It^^**

* * *

Celestial, Mai, and Kolin, are at the Chapel in Crocus for a Weekly Sorcer Photo shoot. "Thank you for coming" says Jason. "Having Phoenix Sky model for the Wedding Edition of the magazines is COOL!" he says excitedly.

"The girls are probably dying to see me is a tux" says Kolin, gloating. "Here you go again" says Mai, in her brides maid outfit. "My, my" says Celestial, wearing her Wedding Gown. "I'm taking a five minute break" says Celestial, and heads outside.

"Okay" they say, she heads to outside. "Ahh~, fresh air" says Celestial. "Leave me alone" says a woman in a wedding gown, bumping into Celestial. "Sorry" she says, and continues running, "My,my" says Celestial, getting up. She sees a ring with a red ruby on it. "You forgot your ring" she calls out.

"You there" says a man, approaching her with other guys, in suits. "Me" asks Celestial, she asks.

"Yes" he says. "Your coming with us" he says. "Mako, is that the girl" one of the bodyguards ask. "For sure" says Mako. "Huh" she says, and they bring her to a the carriage, and leave the Chapel.

"Celestial" says Mai, and rushes back into the chapel. "Kolin" says Mai. "What's the matter" asks Kolin. "Celestial was kidnapped" she says. "Kidnapped, by who" he asks. "I don't know" says Mai. "I don't even thing she knows she's getting kidnapped". Kolin grunts. "We're cutting this shoot short, Jason" says Kolin.

"Where are you-" says Jason, but Mai and Kolin have already felt.

"Umm, I thing you got the wrong person" says Celestial. "You the girl who's wearing a bride" Mako says. "I'm just modelling for a magazine" says Celestial. "So your not the Sir Alexander bride" Mako asks. "Lady Tachibana".

"No" says Celestial. "We got the wrong girl" he says in panic, stopping the carriage, and dropping of Celestial, and let her go. "Where I'm I" she wonders.

...

"Lady Tachibana" Mako says. "Leave me alone" says Tachibana. "I'm not going to marry a man, I don't even know". "Then hands us back the ring" he says. "Ring" she says. "I don't have the ring, I mustn't have drop it when I bumped into the girl". "Girl" he says. "With lavender hair". "Yeah" says Tachibana. "We need to find her quick" Mako says.

...

"I need to find that girl" says Celestial. "But I don't even know where I'm"she says sighing. She feels something tuck her dress, and looks behind her, and see a little girl crying. "My, my what's the matter" Celestial asks. "I can't find momma" she says. "You lost your mum, huh" Celestial says. "What's your name". "Anna" the girl says. "I'll help you find your momma, Anna-chan" says Celestial, with a smile. "Thank-you" says Anna.

And then...

"Are you hungry" she asks, as that walk down a road full of stands. Anna nods, Celestial goes to one of the food stands. "Can I have one bean bun" Celestial asks, the man hands her a bean bun, she about to hand him jewels. "Don't worry it's on the house for a pretty lady like you" he says. "Thank you" says Celestial, and hands the bean bun to Anna. "Lady-chan" asks Anna. "Why are you wearing a wedding dress". "For a weekly Sorcer photo shoot" says Celestial. "Your a Mage" she says excitedly.

"Yes, a Phoenix Sky Mage" says Celestial. "That so cool-" says Anna. "Anna" someone shouts. "Momma" says Anna, running to her.

"Where were you" her mum asks. "I got lost, sorry" says Anna. "But Lady-chan, helped me find you". "Thank you, I appreciate it" says her mum. "No problem" says Celestial, as they walk away. "Now, I have to find that lady" she says, going on her way.

...

"Who's that" people whisper. "She so pretty" someone else says. Celestial walks on the bridge that connects to the castle. "Where could she be, I don't even know where the Chapel is" says Celestial sighing. "Excuse me, but can you watch my stand" says a lady. "Fortune Telling, I love too but I need-" says Celestial, and the lady leaves. She sighs. "I'll never find them" says Celestial.

"Hello there" says a man, in a white tux. "Hello" says Celestial. "Are you still opened" he asks. "Well yes, but I'm just guarding the lady's stand" she says. "Oh, can you still tell me my fortune" he asks. "I don't know how to, but I'll give it a try" says Celestial. "Thanks, were can I find happiness" he asks, Celestial spins the place, and it's direct to the Crocus Gardens.

"You'll find happiness in the Crocus Gardens I guess" says Celestial. "Thank you" the man says, and leaves.

The lady comes back. "Thank you for watching my stand" says the lady. "No problem says" says Celestial, and goes on her way.

...

"Celestial" Kolin shouts. "Celestial" shouts Mai. "Where could she be" asks Kolin. "Do you now how the people who captured her look like". "They were wearing suits" says Mai. "Like them, they kidnapped her", pointing at five people wearing suits. "Hey, you people" says Kolin. "Who are you" says Mako. "You kidnapped, my guild mate" says Kolin. "Where is she".

"I don't know" says Mako. "Sand-Make Sword" says Kolin, as a sand sword appears in his hands. "So you want to get rough, huh" says Mako, taking out a sword. They share blows. "There's a fight going on" people say.

"Round house kick" say Mai, kicking the two bodyguards, causing them to crash into the shops near by. Mako kicks Kolin into a near by restaurant. The two other guards grab Mai, and she elbows the two in the stomach. "Did you see that girl with a wedding dress" they hear someone say. "The one near bridge, with lavender hair". "That's a pacific description" says Mai. "Celestial" says Kolin and Mai at the same time the guards said.

"The girl", they look at each other, and rush to the bridge. "Hey your going to pay for this" say the owners of the shops, following the others, and angry costumers to the same, causing a mob.

...

"Where is she" Celestial says, looking left and right for the bride, she finally spots her near Crocus Gardens. "Bride-chan" she says happily. "Celestial" say Kolin and Mai. "Ring thief" says the guards

"Zack-san, Opal-chan" says Jason. "Jason, don't you have a photoshoot with Kolin, Mai, and Celestial" says Opal. "They disappeared" says Jason. "Bride-chan" they hear some shout. "Celestial" they say in shock, as they see Celestial, Mai, and Kolin along with a mob of people. "What's going on there" says Zack. "Bride-chan" says Celestial, they look behind them, seeing a bride with a white gown.

"Girl" she says. "You felt your ring" says Celestial, and hands her ,her ring. "Thank you, but I won't be needing" says the bride. "It's okay, to not accept my request" says the man in the white tux. "I want you to be happy". Everyone looks at the bride impatiently. "I'll marry you" she says with a smile, and everyone cheers.

Next Week...

"Look at your picture Celestial" says Opal showing her the picture in the magazine, of her running with the mob. "Mysterious Bride" says Ondera. "My,my" says Celestial. "How did you guy pay for the damages in Crocus" asks Opal, to Kolin and Mai. "We went on a lot of jobs" say Kolin. "Lot of jobs" says Mai.

"But why couldn't I find the Chapel" says Celestial. "You have no sense of direction" shouts Kolin and Mai. "Oh yeah" says Celestial.

* * *

 **Hope you liked, leave a favourite, follow, review if you did. People asked me if Master Tenma looks like, I completely forgot about it, he has orange hair, green eyes, and orange moustache (like Escanor from the Seven Deadly Sins).**

 **He wears a sliver torso Armor, brown pants and shoes, with a cape cape, with the Phoenix Sky insignia on it.**

 **Thank You For Reading^^**


	14. Catch The Flag

**Phoenix Sky chapter 11**

 **Here's chapter 11 Of Phoenix Sky, hope you like it.**

 _Previously On Phoenix Sky,_

 _A mysterious Plant Mage called Euphemia, has entered the S-Class Exams, she already won the first challenge, what is Phoenix Sky up against._

* * *

The other members of the guild whisper to each other. "Euphemia she managed to beat Ichigo". "She strong". "Silence" says Constance, as the eight members including Euphemia, go back on the field. "The second round will be Capture the Flags" says Alduin.

"You'll be working in teams of four" says Constance, pushing a button, an a maze appears in the field, and they are in the maze. "The Red Team will be Ichigo, Opal, Kolin, Samantha" says Alduin.

"The Blue Team will be Ondera, Zack, Rex, Celestial". "I chose the colour" says Mai. "Stop interrupting me" he says. "Sorry" she says. "Euphemia like you won the first challenge, you can decide where you want to be" says Constance. "I'll be with the..." she says. "Red". "Maybe you should join the blue team, who doesn't like blue, I'm I right" says Ichigo. "Suck it up Ichigo" says Samantha.

"The first team to capture the other teams flag wins" he says. "The challenge starts, NOW!" says Constance.

 **Normal POV**

"Let's take them head on" say Ichigo. "Don't be reckless, Elsa" (Get it) says Euphemia. "What did you call me" says Ichigo, as they bump heads. "We need to work together" says Opal. "Let's just get along until, this challenge is over" says Samantha. "Seen were getting along, that means you have to talk to me" says Kolin.

"Not in a million years" says Samantha, roundhouse kicking Kolin. "It's was worth the try" says Kolin, on the floor. "You guys are hopeless to work with" says Euphemia. "We're hopeless to work with, I don't see you coming up with any ideas" says Ichigo. "What about you" she says. "I already have one" he says, and runs off. "We need to follow him" says Opal, as they follow Ichigo.

"What are they doing" says Constance. "They don't know the true meaning behind the challenge" says Master Tenma. "Teamwork and Strategy". "Ichigo's an idiot" says Alduin sighing. "But he works so well with Ondera" says Mai. "What's going on with him". Master Tenma chuckles. "This years S-Class exams are getting interesting" Master Tenma says, still chuckling.

They stop. "No ones here" says Samantha. "The flag" says Ichigo, reaching out for it. "Open the Gate Of the Joker, Resha" says Ondera. "Clown Mines" Resha says, and explosions are activated, causing Team Red to be pushed back. "It's an ambush" says Kolin. "Sora Hurricane" says Celestial, sending large amounts of wind towards them, they get hardly stay on the ground.

"Lightning Burst" says Samantha, sending lighting to Celestial, shocking her. Celestial faints. "That was easy" says Opal. "To easy" says Euphemia. "Take Over, Tyrannosaur Soul" says Rex, punching the ground causing it to crack. "I can't see anything" says Ichigo. "Damn it", as the dust clears Celestial and Rex are nowhere to be found.

"There heading for our flag" says Euphemia. "Plant Replicate", as she tries go to her plant form but doesn't work. "I had a feeling you'll use that" says Zack. "So I put a Death Barrier around our flag, your welcome". "Darn it" says Euphemia.

"Nothing less from Zack-kun" says Opal. "Dot praise him you fool" says Ichigo.

"Oh yeah, Crystal Art- Crown Thorns" says Opal, as Crystal thorns surround him. "Head back to the flag" says Opal. "It's surround by my Crystal Thorns, it'll buy us time" she says, they head back to there flag.

"Opal's Crystal Art" says Ondera. "There not at the full power" says Celestial. "When she finds out that Zack's just a clone, it'll be stronger". "Resha" says Ondera. "Clockwise Dome" says Resha, throwing multiple of bombs at the thorns, but zero damage.

"That's no fun, my bombs always work" says Resha. "Try your Dragon Roar thing" says Ondera to Zack. "Black Dragons Roar" says Zack, launching the attack, but as before not a scratch.

"You need to use, Technique 3" says Celestial. "I never agreed to that" says Zack. "C'mon do it for the team" says Rex. "Fine" says Zack.

...

"Opal-chan" says Zack. "Yes Zack-kun" says Opal, lighting up. "Well, this thorns are kinda hurting me" says Zack. "I won't be able to live, if I know your the one you caused these scars". "Zack-kun" she says. "That's true, it'll be bad for the kids". "What kids" he says, sweat dropping. Opal cancels the Crown Thorns spell. "Opal-chan" says Zack, approaching. "Black Dragons Wing Slash" he says, slashing her.

"Zack-kun" says Opal, still in her daydream.

"I feel so bad" says Zack. "At least we did it" says Ondera, and grabs the flag. "Capture the Flag has ended" says Alduin. "Team Blue wins". The crowd cheers. "The Last Challenge will continue tomorrow, go work everyone" says Master Tenma. "Get ready, cause it won't be easy". "Right" they say.

* * *

 **That chapter 11 of Phoneix Sky hope you liked it, leave a review, follow, or favourite if you did. I got messages about why I reopened the OC submissions, I can't explain why they aren't members in Phoenix Sky, and when they will appear, so I'll appreciate if you top sending messages about it.**

 **Here are the OC who were accepted:**

 **GardeniaFairy- Vero Lockheart**

 **Emma-300: Emma Martinez**

 **Dragvil1996: Lance Mcduggers**

 **VerdureTheDragon: Link Ellion**

 **CandyDagar: CandyDagar**

 **Sesumi: Lubrica Luzalen**

 **Mental-Internecine: Aengus Dagda**

 **X7Shark7X: Edward Noire**

 **Guest: Aiko Yukimura**


	15. Let's Go in the Forest

**Phoenix Sky chapter 12**

 **Here's chapter 12 of Phoenix Sky, I hope you like it.**

 _Previously On Phoenix Sky, Team Blue has managed to get Team Red's flag, winning Catcher the Flag, making funds between Ichigo and Euphemia worst._

* * *

 **That Night...**

"Ichigo stop being so down, about the whole Euphemia thing" says Ondera. "Grow a back bone", and punches his back. "That hurt" says Ichigo, squealing. "Besides, I'm not sad" says Ichigo. "That's good" says Ondera. "I'm furious" says Ichigo, with fire in his eyes. Ondera sweat drops. "And the angry has been channeled to my brain, making me have a plan for revenge" says Ichigo, as he laughs mischievously.

"He lost it" says Snow and Ondera. "Euphemia might not be in our guild, but it's not a reason to hate her" says Ondera. "I agree" says Snow. "Plus she's super strong". "Snow" says Ichigo, in a deadly tone. "Sorry" says Snow trembling. "Why are you getting your pants in a twist" says a familiar voice, as they enter the guild.

The guilds intention turns the the people who just entered the guild. "Law, Rhea" says Ichigo."Welcome Home" the guild says in joy.

"When did you guys finish your mission" asks Ondera. "3 days ago" says Rhea. "You guy grew up so much" says Law, patting everyone head. "You grew up a lot to Mai" he says. "You think so" she says. "Somewhat" says Law, looking at her chest. "Meanie" she says running away, Law chuckles. "Law, fight me" says Ichigo. "Hhem" says Law, cracking his fists. "I want to see the power you gained over 5 years".

"Ice Dragons Yeti Fist" says Ichigo charging at Law. He yaws and punches Ichigo in the stomach, causing him to faint. "Yoshi, who wants next" says Law. "We're fine" says Zack, Rex, and Kolin.

Rhea laughs softly. "They haven't changed a bit" says Rhea. "Tell me about it" says Samantha sighing. "There so childish" says Opal. "Expect Zack-kun". "Speaking of child's" says Rhea. "Zane you can come out now", the small boy who's holding onto his mums leg, shows his face.

"Hello" he says. "You have a child~" they say in shock.

...

"His name is Zane, his turning six soon" says Rhea, as the boy hide behind her legs. "His kind of shy". "This guy is a father" says Rex. "That's right" says Law. "I don't see it" he says. "So cruel" says Law. "Is that why you came back to town" says Celestial. Rhena nods.

"We managed to keep Zane safe awhile we do the mission, but it was getting harder and harder by the years past" says Rhea. "So we came back" says Law.

"All that survival work will make him the perfect Mage" says Law. "Or it could have ruined his childhood forever" says Constance, everyone looks at her in shock. "I'm just saying" says Constance. "Anyways, we also came back for the S-Class Exams" says Rhea. "Law wanted to show Zane the exams".

"And I heard about the girl, who decided to high jack the exams" says Law. "Euphemia, was it".

"She won the first round, she pretty strong, and strategic" says Alduin. Law chuckles. "I'm guessing this years S-Class Exams is way more intense" says Law. They nod. "But I'm still going to become an S-Class Mage" say Ichigo. "I'll like to see you try" Rex says head butting with Ichigo.

"I'm stronger then both of you together" says Zack. "Pfft, you three aren't a match for me" says Kolin. "Your all talk but no bit, pretty boy" says Ichigo, and they starting fighting as usual.

"Law-san, Rhea-chan" says Celestial. "Master Tenma wants to talk to you".

...

"So how was the mission" asks Master Tenma. "We manage to locate her, but she put up a tough fight" says Law. "She has gotten stronger over the years" says Rhea. "She used a magic, none of us are familiar to". Master Tenma grunts.

"She has Phoenix Sky information that are top secret" says Master Tenma.

"We can't let it get into the wrong hands". "Sorry we couldn't do more Master" says Law and Rhea bowing. "I'm satisfied as long as you came back safely" says Master Tenma. "We can't tell the the kids about that mission". "Right" they say.

 **That Night...**

 _Two armies, two children, fighting for one goal._

 _"Mama" she calls out._

 _"Ara chooses your destiny" someone says._

Ondera wakes up in shock. "It was just a dream" she says, breathing heavily. "This is the fourth night in a row" she says, lying back down. "Two children" says Ondera and falls back asleep. "M-"

 **Next Day...**

All the Phoenix Sky members gather in the Colosseum sits.

"Last challenge of the S-Class Exams, you have to find Chol Gem" says Constance. "What's the Chol Gem" asks Opal. "It's the an orb that is said to contain the Mother Phoenix, Grendel" says Blue. "It is somewhere in this forest" says Alduin. "And its up to you guy to find it". "There going to be clues all over the forest, you guys have to crack the codes" says Constance.

"Great, I have to use my brain" says Ichigo, sighing.

"It's not like you use it all the other times" says Snow. "What did you say" shouts Ichigo. "Nothing" says Snow shrugging. "Remember the Forest is full of dangerous animals, be careful guys" says Constance.

"Oh yeah, you can't use magic". "We can't use magic!That's bull-" says Zack. "Good luck" says Alduin, cutting him off and they are teleported to the Rosei Forest. "You guys can start now" says Alduin, and the lacrima vision turns on.

 **Ondera POV**

"C'mon brain let's get thinking" says Ichigo. "Think", he says. "Think" he says again getting angry. "Think" he shouts, head butting a tree. "Chol Jem has no appearance, who'll just now its there, when you reach it" I repeat in my head from the information I got from the South Crux.

"Open the Gate-" I say. "I can't use magic", sighing, putting Lepus key back in her pouch.

"Hey, Ondera" say Ichigo. "Want to make an alliance". "An alliance" I say. "If you didn't remember this is the S-Class exams" I say walking away, I set on something and next thing you know is I'm stuck a net, Samantha's traps. Ichigo laughs at me. "How did you get trapped in a net" says Ichigo.

"Just help me down" says Ondera. "If you didn't remember this is the S-Class exams" says Ichigo, mimicking me.

"Ichigo" I squeal, moving my arms around. "Seen the your clearly hopeless, I'll help you" he says, about to make an ice blade.

"Oh wait, I can't use magic" he says. "Well this is a you problem now" he says walking away.

The rope eventually breaks lose, and I fall to the ground. "Ouch" I say, and a paper land on my laps. "A clue" I say happily, and Ichigo rushes back to me. "Hey partner" he says. "No" I say, getting up. The Hint Of Grande Life, the face to show when your sad.

"The Hint Of Grande Life..." I repeat to myself. "The Halo Tree" I say.

...

 **Normal POV**

"Zack-kun, want me to help you" asks Opal. "Let's team up". "Nah, I'm good" he says. "So cruel" says Opal sulking. They hear someone humming. "Celestial" he says brightly. "Hind behind the bush" says Zack, hiding behind the bush along with Opal.

"Why are you hiding from Opal" says Opal. "She might have the clues, she seems to be able to crack them" says Zack, Celestial passes the bush and see's a Squirrel, she pets and gets back up. "Now which way so I going" says Celestial, heading back from where she came from. "Zero sense of direction" they say, sweat dropping.

...

Euphemia sighs. "The plants aren't telling me anything" she says, You talk to plants, your defiantly crazy" says Rex, jumping down from a tree. "What do you want dinosaur boy" says Euphemia. "I think my name is Rex Terax" says Rex. "I'll call you dinosaur boy" she repeats. Rex shrugs. "I guess there's no helping it" says Rex, the air suddenly becomes fog, make them unable to see anything.

"What's going on" says Euphemia. "I can't smell anything" says Rex.

"The lacrima vision are going down" says Alduin. "Look, why there a fog dome covering the Rosei Forest" says Mai. "I can't sense anyone's Spiritual Energy" says Constance. The members in the crowd start panicking. "Everyone calm down" says Master Tenma. "There's a dangerous enemy in the Forest right now, we need to let the kids take charge" he says.

"But Master" says Constance. "Master orders" he says. "Guys" says Mai worried.

* * *

 **That was chapter 12 of Phoenix Sky I hoped you liked it, if you did leave a review, follow, or favourite I'll love to hear your feedback on the chapter.**

 **Sorry for not updating in a long time, I'm really busy in school right now, I'll try update quicker.**

 **Thanks for reading^^**


	16. The Lost Petal

**Phoenix Sky chapter 13**

Here's chapter 13 of Phoenix Sky, hope you like it.

 _Previously On Phoenix Sky,_

 _A dangerous enemy has intruded the Rosei Forest, and with no Intel of what's going on in the Forest, are worrying the other members._

* * *

 **The Lost Petal...**

"Ichigo" Ondera calls out. "Where are you", "I'm here" says Ichigo. "I can't see anything with this fog" says Ichigo. "Or smell anything". "Open the Gate Of Eagle, Aquila" Ondera calls, nothing happens. "Open the Gate Of Aquila" she says, again.

She tilts her head in confusion. "I can't use magic" says Ondera. "Isn't that surprising" says Ichigo sarcastically. "Is the fog part of the test maybe" they hear someone say. "Opal" they say. "Ichigo, Ondera where are you guys" she calls out.

"Here" says Ichigo. "Where" sad Opal. "Here" he repeats. "Where" she says. "Dumb meets Dumber" says Zack, sighing. "If I knew where you were, I would kick your ass" says Ichigo. "My, my" says Celestial. "Celestial here too" says Opal. "Where are you, I swear I'll knock you out Kolin" shouts Samantha.

"Haha you can't see me" says Kolin. "Samantha and Kolin too" says Ondera. "Somehow everyone regrouped here" says Euphemia. "This is no normal fog, it's not even there".

...

 **Mai POV**

"What do they mean by fog, there's nothing there" I say, rushing to the Forest.

"You are a Telepathy Mage" a voice inside my head says. "Huh, who's there" I say. "No wonder my magic had no effect on you" the voice says. "Illusion" I say. "No exactly, but you'll figure it out" the voice says. "What's your business with Phoenix Sky" I say.

The voice doesn't reply. I shake my head. "No time to thing about that" I say, and enter the Rosei Forest. "Guys where are you" I

shout. "Guys" I repeat. "Mai, is that you" says Rex. "How can you see through this fog" he says.

I see's the nine mages, looking around, all confused. "What fog" I say. "Are you guys going crazy too". "I don't know about Ichigo, Zack, and Rex ,but my sense seem pretty normal to me" says Samantha.

"Think Mai, how to you remove an illusion spell" I say to myself. "Got it".

"Cancel" I say, making my middle and index finger touch Samantha's forehead. "Something just... we're did all the fog go" says Samantha looking around confused. I touched the rest of there foreheads. "The fogs gone" says Ondera.

"Dogs? where!" says Opal scared. "I said fog" says Ondera sweat dropping. "Anyways, I have a feeling we all fell into a trap". "Someone messed with your minds" I say. "I don't know who thought".

"How are the others" says Celestial. "I think they regained there senses by now" I say. "Let's continue the S-Class exams then" says Ichigo. "I ended them" says Euphemia, holding some kind of orange orb. "Is that..." says Kolin in shock. "Chol Gem" says Zack. "Euphemia wins" Master Tenma calls. "How did she manage to find it so fast" says Ichigo. "You cheated".

"I didn't to anything, when I could see again it was just in my hands" says Euphemia. "Stop giving

false accusation, are jealous that a new comer became a S-Class Mage". Ichigo growls under his breath. "Ichigo calm down" says Ondera, placing her hand on his shoulder, he shrugs off her hand, and walks out of the forest. "Ichigo" she shouts out, following him.

"Well this is awkward" says Kolin, getting a punch in the face by Samantha. "Why?" shouts Kolin, falling unconscious.

...

"Here you are" says Celestial, stamping the Phoenix Sky insignia on her left thigh. "Your official a Phoenix Sky member" says Celestial, the guild cheers. "Thanks" says Euphemia looking at her new insignia. "Welcome to the family, kid" says Law, giving her a thumbs up. Master Tenma clears his throat, and all eyes go on him. "We have important matters on our hands, right now" he says.

Everyone waits in silence.

"Next week is the Grand Magic Games" says Master Tenma. "And everyone is probably aware that Fairy Tail has returned, even though they were the strongest guild 7 years ago, we won't take them lightly". "They took down Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart" says Rex. "Two of the guilds of the Baram Alliance" says Cam.

"For that reason I need my strongest mages for the Grand Magic Games" says Master Tenma. "Ichigo, Constance, Kolin, Celestial, Ondera". "Prepare to get it your all the the games, we'll become the number one guild in Fiore" says Master Tenma. "Aye" the guild cheers.

...

 **Roof of Phoenix Sky building...**

"We got chosen for the Grand Magic Games team, will participate this year" says Ondera. "That's good" says Snow. "Right Ichigo". "Why wasn't Euphemia chosen" asks Ichigo. Ondera and Snow look at each other and back at Ichigo. "Maybe Master doesn't think she ready, she is new and all" says Ondera. "Hai" says Snow.

Ichigo sighs. "Cheer up you, snowflake" shout Ondera, kicking him off the roof. "So savage" says Snow sweat dropping. Ichigo gets up. "What was that for, you crazy lady" shouts Ichigo, angry. "You keep sulking" she says, putting her hands on her hips. "It's annoying".

"How much times to I have to tell you" says Ichigo. "I'm not sad, I'm furious and I'm channeling the angry into power" he says, with his eyes on fire.

"He lost it again" they say sighing.

* * *

 **That was chapter 13 of Phoenix Sky hope you liked it, if you did review, favourite, or follow it I'll love to hear for feedback on the chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading...**


	17. Espionage

**Phoenix Sky chapter 14**

 **Here's chapter 14 of Phoenix Sky, thank you for 2k readers, I really appreciate it. Hope you like the chapter.**

 **Enjoy^^**

 _Previously on Phoenix Sky,_

 _After being trapped in some mind trick, the winner of the S-Class Exams is Euphemia. Grand Magic Games are around the corner, and the team chosen the participate in the games are Ichigo, Constance, Celestial, Kolin, Ondera._

* * *

 **Espionage**

"I still don't understand why we're doing this" says Zack. "C'mom don't doubt Master, it's probably something important" says Celestial. "We're breaking into the Magic Council Headquarters" says Jim. "Seems pretty drastic". "Spy Mission" says Celestial, making a gun gesture with her hands. "Doo, doo, doo, doo-". "This isn't a spy movie, besides do you know how hard it was to keep this misson secret" says Zack.

~ _Flashback~_

 _"I'm going on a job with Jim" says Zack. "Nothing else", he says sweating. "I'm going somewhere too, but not where Zack and Jim are going" says Celestial, they face-Palm each other. "Have fun you two" says Opal with a smile, and breaks a table. "Bye-bye" they say leaving the guild slowly, and scared._

...

"Which book do we have to get"

says Zack. "The Kendo Tribe Magic Book" says Celestial. "It contains the ancient magic, that can cause the destruction of the world,". "Well the first half of it". "Half of it?" says Zack. "The books divided in two, Master said we only need to first half, tho" says Celestial. "I don't think the 2nd Half is in the Magic Council's custody".

"Enough with the chit chat," says Jim. "Where is the Magic Library". "Mai gave me a map, it should be right around the corner" says Zack. "Let's go" he says getting up, and Celestial pulls him back down.

"Take this" says Celestial, giving a neon blue glowing bracelet. "What is it" Jim asks. "Magic Concealer bracelets, no one will sense your magic presence" says Celestial, as they put it on. "Let's get spying" she says. "Doo, doo, doo, doo-". "No sound effects needed" says Jim.

"Your no fun, Jim" says Celestial, and starts walking away. "Celestial don't be so reckless, it's still the afternoon" says Jim. "Oh brother" says Zack, following them.

 **And then...**

"We take a right turn here-" says Zack. They here voices getting closer. "Hide" says Celestial, Zack morphs into the shadows, Celestial hides behind a pillar, and Jim behind a plant vase. "I could have sworn I heard voice coming from here" says a frog. "Just your imagination again" says the frog.

And they walk back from where they came from. "That was a close one" says Zack reappearing, checking to see if the frogs were still there. "We have to get to the Library fast" says Celestial, as they continue walking forward, after another long walk down the hallway they finally found the Magic Archive's.

Celestial places her hand on the door. "No one inside" she says, and opens it. "It should be a in the ancient magic section" says Jim. "It's so big will never find it in time" says Celestial. "Jim can you research the library for it" asks Zack. "On it" he says and flies away.

"Ancient Magic... Ancient Magic" says Celestial, looking around the library. "Look at all the Artifacts, and scriptures" she says, looking at them. "Eurali?" she says. The library door open. "Your going to the Grand Magic Games" says a familiar voice. "Doranbolt" says Celestial, peeking through the book shelves to see who came in. "They invited me as a visitor" says another one.

"Lahar" she says. She scans the area, to find a place to hide. Her eyes fall onto a table near her and there foots steps come closer, she goes underneath it, and they pass her.

"Zack" Celestial whispers. He morphs under the table where she is. "Cause a distraction somehow" she whispers to him. "Fine, you and Jim leave through the window" says Zack, Celestial nods, and he morphs away. "Did you find the book" she mouths to Jim. He nods, and they wait for Zack distraction.

"The Magic Council is a joke" he shouts. "Who said that" says Doranbolt and him along with Lahar leave the library.

"This guy" says Jim facing palming himself. "Let's go" says Celestial, grabbing the book from Jim, as they fly out the window. "Mission complete" she says.

 **And now...**

Somewhere in Fiore...

"You finally returned, Makarov" says Master Tenma, pouring him a cup of sake. "It's boring drinking alone you know". Makarov chuckles. "7 years have passed already, huh" says Makarov, remembering all that happened on Tenrou Island. "How's your guild" he asks.

"Fine, the kids are getting even more destructive as they get older" says Master Tenma. "And are becoming dangerous target, and it's my job as a parent to protect them". "Family is important, my boy" says Master Makarov patting him on the back.

Master Tenma drinks some of his sake. "How long will the guild last" says Master Tenma out of the blue. "What makes that idea pop in your brain" Makarov asks. "Just spacing out" Tenma says, chuckling. "Will the fire burn out" he thinks to himself.

* * *

 **Thank for reading chapter 13 of Phoenix Sky. If you liked it leave a review, follow, or favourite I'll love to hear your feedback on the chapter.**

 **I'll be having a crossover with Titan Fist, GardeniaFairy will also have one on her story, please read Gardenia's story it's really funny.**

 **Thanks for reading^^**


	18. Fairies Arrival

**Phoenix Sky chapter 15**

 _Previously on Phoenix Sky, the Grand Magic Games are starting and Phoenix Sky has two tough guild to take down, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, will they succeeded or fall trying_.

* * *

 **Fairies Arival**

 **Crocus...**

"Good to see you again Crocus, it's been awhile" says Celestial. "Let's visit the Leitor Library's it's the biggest in Fiore" says Blue. "C'mon Blue, we're here to have fun" says Snow. "We're here to participate in the Grand Magic Games" he says. "That too" she says.

"Crocus has such beautiful ladies" says Kolin. "I'll capture the heart of each girl here", he says with determination. "You do that" Celestial cheers. "Hey lets go to the Crocus Gardens" says Ondera, "Its just down the bridge", looking at the map in her hands. "And the Amu Factory, they make the best sweets in Fiore" says Snow. "Boring" says Ichigo, taking it the map from her grip. "Let's go to all the restaurants here". "Ones with beautiful waitresses" says Kolin and they run off.

The girls sigh. "Master told us not to let them go loose" says Constance sweat dropping. "We have to follow them" says Ondera also sweat dropping. "My,my" says Celestial, placing her right hand on her cheek. "Wait up" Ondera calls out, and they follow them.

...

"The restaurants here keep getting better" says Ichigo rubbing his stomach along with Kolin. "I agree with you" Kolin says. "And the price keeps going higher" says Ondera, as a fly flies out of her now empty wallet. "We should be getting back to the lodge, it's almost 12 o'clock" says Celestial. "There's a shortcut here" says Constance, pointing to an alley, which is currently being blocked by a large crowd. "Will just go through the crowd" says Kolin.

"Like a snake" he says, turning into sand and disappears into the crowd. They shrugg and enter the crowd too. "Excuse me" says Ondera, trying the make her way through the crowd. "That smell" says Constance. "What's the matter" asks Celestial. Constance changes direction and tried find a way to the centre, where she is joined by the others.

"I knew I smelled two more dragon slayers" says a pink-haired Mage. "Another dragon slayer" says Ichigo. "Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel" says Constance looking at his guild mark. "A blue cat" says Snow shocked. "I'm blue too, you moron" says Blue adjusting his glasses. "His wearing glasses" says Happy in shock.

"Did your dragons disappear 7th July, x777" Natsu asks. "I rather not talk about Avalancia" says Ichigo, looking away. 'Mine did, same for Zack and Alduin" says Constance. "We killed our dragons" says Sting. "To become true dragon skaters" he says. Ondera sees Ichigo clutches his fist, and Constance growl under her breath. "We really should head back to our lodge" says Ondera. "Agreed' says Celestial.

They sigh heavily. "Yeah" says Constance. "We'll beat you kitty cats" says Kolin, staring down the twin dragon slayers. "You birdies should have just stayed in your cage" says Sting.

"If we did. How would we have kick your butts" says Ichigo, smirking and heads to there lodge.

And then...

"What do you mean, share?" says Opal. "This is our lodge fair and square" she says. "You guys can go find another one cause this ones taken" says Dodengal. "Yeah, for us" says Rex, head butting with him.

"What's going on" asks Celestial as they enter the lodge. "Phoenix Sky and Sabertooth both rented this lodge" says Alduin, slouching on one of the pillars with his arms crossed. "Can't we just share" says Euphemia, sitting on a windowsill next to him. "I'm not going to share a lodge with some jerks" says Opal sticking out her tongue. "Please, just until we can find another area for one of you" says the lodge owner. They stare at each other for awhile. "Fine" both guilds say miserably. "Great" he says. "Phoenix, right. Saber ,left", pointing in the directions.

The guilds head the the direction the they are assigned.

"Have you guys seen Samantha" asks Zack. "No" they say. "Where could she be". "Did she go to Crocus Gardens" says Opal. "She hasn't came back yet" says Zack. "We're one member short". The twelve o'clock bell rings. "Good evening everyone, kapo" says Mato, they look at the window to see huge hologram Pumpkin man.

"There are 113 Guilds in Fiore, we have to reduce that number to 8 guilds" he says. "Are there really that much guilds in Fiore" says Constance. "Here we go, Sky Labyrinth Challenge" says Mato, as a maze ball appears in the sky. "Kolin take Samantha place, and Euphemia comes with us" says Constance. "Snow and Blue find Samantha". "Yep" says Snow flying out the room. "Good luck" says Blue following after her.

"Fine by me" says Kolin, following Zack out of the room. "Let's do this!" says Ichigo, and they jump out of the window.

...

"I hate mazes, they make no sense" says Ichigo. "And now I'm the only boy on this team along with Ondera" he says. "Hey, I'm a girl" she shouts, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you sure" says Ichigo, staring at her chest. "Rude" she says hitting him on the head. "Ondera call your Eagle" says Constance. "His name is Aquila" says Ondera taking his key out her key from her bag. "Open the Gate of the Eagle, Aquila".

"Hello Ondera" says Aquila appearing. "Eagle guy, scan the whole maze" says Constance. "Hey his my spirit" says Ondera, and clears her throat. "Aquila, scan the whole maze, please". "Sure" he says, as his eyes go from brown to golden.

"That way" says Aquila pointing right. "Right" they say and follow the Eagle's direction.

So now...n

"We found Samantha" says Snow. "Where is she" asks Cam. "Infirmary" she says. "What happened to her" asks Opa worried, as they walk to the room where she was placed. "She was attacked yesterday" says Master Tenma. "The person who dare mess with Phoenix Sky, will pay the consequence" he says angry.

Samantha wakes up. "Samantha are you okay" asks Kolin. "I'm fine" she says trying to get up. "The doctor said you need to rest" says Cam.

She sighs and lies back down. "What exactly happened yesterday" asks Zack. "All I remember was swords, the air cold too" she says. "My head still hurts". "We found this piece of hair besides her when we found it" says Jim, handing it to Ondera. "Do you recognize this scent" she asks to Ichigo.

Ichigo stands in shock. "What's the matter" asks Alduin. "That's Natsu Dragneel's scent" he says. "That can't be possible" says Celestial. "The swords, like to ones Titania Erza use" says Euphemia. 'Cold Air like Ice-Maker Gray Fullbuster' says Alduin. "Fairy Tail attacked Samantha" says Ichigo.

Thanks for reading^^


	19. Phoenixes or Fairies

Phoenix Sky chapter 16

 _Previously on Phoenix Sky, Team Phoenix Sky has arrived at Crocus the Blooming Capital. Upon there arrival they meet Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel, and co from the former strongest guild from 7 years ago._

 _Samantha has been found, and it appears that it was an ambush from Fairy Tail, what drove Fairy Tail into going that low._

* * *

 **Phoenixes or Fairies...**

The guild gathers up outside the ring, all surrounding there orange moustache Master. "Everyone here knows what to do" says Master Tenma. "Defeat Sabertooth, and become the number guild I'm Fiore. Each one of you are strong, show them you are ready for game and have to power to win it" he says, in most commanding voice. 'Losing it not an option' he says.

"The games are most likely to be rigged this year too" says Alduin, with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "That's true, so stay on alert' Master Tenma says. "Aye" they shout. "Now show them what Phoenix Sky is made off" says Master Tenma. "Aye" they shout even louder.

 **Domas Flau...**

'Welcome to the Grand Magic Games!'. 'I'm your announcer, Chaptai Lola and former council member Yajima-san has joined us as commentator. Thank you for being here Yajima-san' says Chaptai. 'My pleasure' says Yajima. 'For Day One's Guest we've invited the beautiful Rhea Leiva of Phoenix Sky' he says. 'Thanks for inviting me' says Rhea.

'Rhea is an announcer' says Cam, 'She'll definitely make Phoenix Sky look good, Rhea-chan' says Law with his eyes twinkling giving a thumbs up. 'I don't think so' says Mai sweat dropping.

'The teams members have finally entered' says Chaptai. 'First off is the Preliminary Round's 8th Place. The Rowdy Fairy Tail', and the guild walks out along with there flag. The crowd boos. 'Don't listen to them guys, keep your heads up' says the scarlet haired Mage.

'The Everlasting Flame, Phoenix Sky' says Chaptai.

Zack, Alduin, Rex, Kolin, and Opal walk into the ring. The crowd cheers for the team. 'Fairy Tail' says Zack in disgust, as the guild eyes them, as they pass by them. 'What was that about' sad Gray.

'Coming in sixth place we have all-female guild. The Dancers of the deep blue seas, Mermaid Heel' says Chaptai. 'Hey ladies' says Kolin approaching the Mermaids. 'Hhem' says Kagura looking away. 'She so wants me' he mouths to his teammates.

'Fifth Place is the Azule wings that sparkle in the darkness, Blue Pegasus' says Chapati. 'Rivals' says Kolin with fire in his eyes. Remembering his long time to rivalry with the Trimens, especially with Hibiki Lates.

'Fourth Place... The goddess of love and war's sacred destroyer. Lamia Scale' he says. 'Shocked you guess are fourth' says Opal. 'It was because I'm so clumsy' says Chelia. 'Your too cute Chelia-chan' says Opal hugging the younger

'Moving on to the Third Place, we have... Now this is quite surprising. In third place we have another team from a guild already in the ring' says Chaptai. 'Another team?' whispers the crowd confused. 'Phoenix Sky' he says. 'They have two teams' says Natsu shocked.

'Both teams managed to get into the games' says Rhea. 'Good job' she says from the announcers sit.

Ichigo gives out chuckle. 'You guys came seventh place' he says mocking them. 'Shut up will you' says Rex butting heads with the ice Mage.

'Good luck Ondera" says Lucy. "Don't good luck Ondera me" says Ondera. "We know what your guild did". "What are you talking about" says Lucy. "You guys attacked Samantha" she says. "I didn't know Fairy Tail would go so low, even Sabertooth wouldn't have done that" says Ondera.

"You are mistaken we didn't attack your member" says Erza. "Erza, Titania, The Knight. Your magic involves swords and that's how Samantha was injured" says Constance. "I don't like the accusation your throwing at us" says Natsu. "I don't like the fact you attack our team mate" says Zack, the dragon slayers growl under there breath. "Our guild isn't like that" says Gray.

"Just know, Phoenixes beat Fairies" says Ichigo, crack his knuckles.

"Don't be so cocky" says Natsu. "Telling the truth isn't being cocky" says Ichigo. "C'mom guys no fighting" says Celestial, separating the two.

"We'll settle this in the ring" she says, exchanging a glance with both dragon slayers. Ichigo eyes fall off Natsu. "Fine, we'll settle this in the ring" he says. "Sure" says Natsu and shakes his hand.

'Who's second place then?' asks Lyon. 'If it's not Phoenix Sky and the only team remaining should be Sabertooth' says Alduin.

'Another team!' says Chaptai. 'Fairy Tail' he says. 'What!' they all say in shock turning to see them enter the field. 'Were the only guild who should have two teams' says Ichigo. 'Fairy Tail sent in two guilds too' says Euphemia.

'Okay now only one team left' says Chaptai, as the crowds cheers grow louder. 'That right, I'm sure you already know! It's the best, the undefeated! Ultimate King! Sabertooth' says Chaptai. 'Sabertooth' say both Natsu and Ichigo, as they sense there blood boiling just by hearing the saber's name.

'Let's save it for the games' says Sting. 'Whatever' says Ichigo, crossing his arms.

'Will start the games with 'Hidden'' says Chaptai. 'Each team sends out one member. The rules will be explained once each guild is gathered'.

"Celestial should go" says Ondera. "But I want to" says Ichigo. "You'll never win" says the girls bluntly. 'My self esteem has lowered' says Ichigo. "Since there probably going to chose Alduin, it's probably best if I go" says Celestial. "I'll do my best" she says stepping infront.

'There she is the elegant Swan Feathers, Celestial Sairo' says Chaptai, causing the crowd to cheer.

"As long as we're in this stadium, we're rivals" says Alduin, stepping next to her. 'At least you know" says Celestial. "I won't go easy on you". "Either would I" says Alduin.

...

"Lamia Scale have already got there points, including Phoenix Sky B" says Chaptai.

'But Sabertooth and Phoenix Sky A have yet to be seen". Celestial sits on top of a building, watching all the colones walk around, and people attack other people gaining points.

"Water Nebula" someone shouts, letting out a spiral of water. The attack lands on the building. "Where did she go" says the water Mage named Juvia. "Your too slow" says Celestial reappearing behind her. "Sky Fall" she says, as a fierce winds turn rapidly around her right foot, and kicks Juvia on the back o fast for her to react.

'Celestial of Phoenix Sky A just earned a point" says Chaptai.

"This will be a piece of cake" says Celestial confident smiling, and jumps down from the building.

'Who do you think will win Yajima-sama' asks Chaptai. 'My votes are on Lyon of Lamia Scale, there already first place. But I also have an eye for Alduin' says Yajima. 'What about you Rhea-chan' he asks.

'Well I'm rooting for Celestial, not just because she's in my guild' says Rhea. 'She sense magical power on a whole new level compared to everyone here.'

'That's the reason she's so fast" says Erza. Ichigo flashes a grin towards the fairies. 'Like I said, we're winning this' he says. 'Go Celestial-chan!" shouts Snow cheering her on.

Celestial spots Juvia, Lyon, Gray, and Eve in the middle of the fake town. "Easy targets" she says. "Gathering of the Winds, Anemoi" says Celestial, and sharp winds swirl around there area hitting the other mages, and earning her three more points. "Your as scary as ever when you fight" says Alduin, approaching the area.

"Both Phoenix Sky members are in the main court" says Chaptai. "But both of them aren't making a single move" he says.

Celestial and Alduin stare down continues, until in a brief moment they both make a move. 'Life Dragons Talons" says Alduin, launching his kick at Celestial. "Kaze Iron Fist!" says Celestial, blocking the attack, with her under arm, causing a shock wave caused by the force of them clashing destroying everything in its presence.

"Did you see that" says Chaptai. "The both attack each other but there points are still the same.

"They both earned a point by hitting each other, but lost a point by being hit by one another. So the points didn't change" says Yajima. "Interesting, kapo" says Mato.

"No fair" says Celestial as she gets teleported somewhere else, she looks the time on the lacrima vision. "30 seconds left" she says. She checks the score board. 'And I'm still first place" says Celestial happily, still looking at it an realizes Sabertooth has 0 points. 'Sabertooth hasn't made a move yet" she says, worried.

"Memory Make, Shooting Stars" says Rufus, the attack was to unexpected for her to dodge and get hit by it. She checks the points again, Sabertooth is first.

"The Winner of Hidden is Rufus Lore of Sabertooth" says Chaptai. "Then it's Phoenix Sky A, Lamia Scale, Phoenix Sky B, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Fairy Tail B, and lastly Fairy Tail A" says Chaptai. The crowd boos for Fairy Tail. "You won't win Phoenix Sky" says Gray before leaving the ring. "My, my" says Celestial placing her right hand on her cheek.

And then...

"Now it's time for the match part of the event" says Chaptai. "Let's see who will be fighting" says Chaptai and different faces pass on the lacrima vision until it stops at-. "Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail A versus-" he says. "The faces pass again and stops on-. "Ondera Hazel from Phoenix Sky A" says Chaptai, the crowd cheers.

"I'm fighting" says Ondera happily. "She's a Celestial Spirit Wizard too" says Euphemia. "Equals in magic". "Ondera going to win" says Ichigo. "Of course" she says, with a smile. 'I have a trump character on my hand" says Ondera then going down to the field. "We'll be cheering for you" says Opal. "Show them the power of Phoenix Sky" says Rex. "I'll win for Samantha" says Ondera to herself.

...

"Crocus, back when it was still blooming" says the indigo haired woman. "Back when everything was peaceful. Back when everyone was alive" she says, and a tear rolls down her face.

* * *

 **That's chapter 16 of Phoenix Sky I hoped you like it, if you did leave a review, follow, or favourite I'll like to hear your feedback on the chapter. Thank you for reading.**

 **Read the next chapter^^**


	20. Celestial Battle

**Phoenix Sky chapter 17**

 _Previously on Phoenix Sky,_

 _Day 1 of the Grand Magic Games, after the Hidden challenge Phoenix Sky A are are now second place while B is at 6th, now it's time for the match part of the day and the first match is Lucy versus Ondera, Celestial Spirit Mage versus Celestial Spirit Mage._

* * *

 **Celestial Battle...**

'Ondera we didn't attack your comrade" says Lucy. "We have never done that". "I'd love to believe you, but the evidence doesn't lie" says Ondera.

'Let the battle being" says Mato. 'Here I go' says Lucy. "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus" says Lucy. 'Moo!' the Taurus says, appearing.

'Zodiac keys" says Ondera, he tries slash the pinkette, but she dodges it perfectly. 'Scorpio" Lucy says. 'She summoned another spirit' says Ondera a little shocked.

"Sand Buster!" says Scorpio and a forced sand blast approaches Ondera quickly, as the crowd watches in awe.

"Open the Gate of the Hunter, Orion" says Ondera, Orion comes out and slices the sand buster in the middle, avoiding the pink haired Mage. "Your a Celestial Spirit Wizard too" says Lucy. "You use Zodiac's. I use Constellation Keys, the forgotten" says Ondera. "Platinum Keys". "Platinum keys never heard off it" says Lucy "Celestial Spirit Wizards need to do there research" she says.

"Lucy has 10 keys, she going to win" says Happy. "It doesn't depend on how much keys she has" says Erza. "It's her magical power that counts". "Ondera uses an evolved form of that magic, that your Lucy probably didn't hear about" says Constance.

'Taurus! Scorpio's sand' says Lucy. 'Moo-k!' he says. 'Huh?' says Ondera. 'Suction!' she says, and the sand wraps around Taurus's axe. 'Let's go, Taurus! Oi' says Scorpio.

'Sandstorms Axe Aldebarian!' and the a sandstorm whirls around Ondera and Orion. "Orion" she calls out, with her arms infront of her to block the attack, but is still pushed back by the force, suffering some injuries and Orion eventually disappears.

'Seem that Ondera is being over powered by Lucy from Fairy Tail" says Chaptai. 'This match is already getting interesting" says Yaijima.

The sandstorms clears up, some blue and yellow rope takes a grip on Ondera's wrist. 'Fleuve de Étolies' says Lucy.

'Ondera" her guild says worried. She tries reach for her keys. 'Force the Gate of the Joker, Resha to open" says Ondera, nothing happens. "Force the Gate to Open" she says louder, and Resha appears. "Hello Ondera" says Resha smirking. "You seem to be in a tough situation, reheheh" she says laughing. "No time to laugh" says Ondera, "Get me out of this" she says. "Fine, fine" says Resha. "Ring Around", and bombs form around the whip. "Boom" she says clicking her fingers and it explodes, and whip loses its grip on Ondera wrist.

Lucy has manor injuries on her body due to the explosion. 'I will defeat you. No matter what.' says Lucy, panting. 'Open the Gate of the Twins!' she says, and Gemini appears. 'GeMini' the two celestial spirits say. 'Mimic the Spirit' says Lucy pointing over to Resha. 'GeMini' they say and change into Resha.

'Two of the same spirits' says Chapati. 'What does Lucy Heartfilia have up her sleeve', as the crowd watches the battle between the two Celestial Spirit Mages.

'There's meant to be one only one Resha' says Resha. 'I don't appreciate unfunny jokes' she says. 'I'm the real Resha, piri' says Gemini, as Resha. 'Not funny' she says.

'Stick Prank' she says, and a bunch of bombs appear on him. 'No don't show him your attacks' says Ondera, as she turns around to face the pinkette. 'To late, piri' says Gemini, and does the same attack to the original Resha, and clicks her fingers causing the bomb to exploded on Resha.

'Now that was funny' says Resha laughing as she disappears.

As soon as that happens, Ondera falls to her knees. 'I can't summon to much Celestial Spirits in row' she says to herself. 'Get up Ondera' shout Ichigo. 'You got to get up' says Mai.

'Is this match a lost for Phoenix Sky' says Chaptai.

'Never, Phoenix Sky will never bow to defeat' says Ondera getting back on her feet. The crowd cheers as she gets back up. Gemini turns back to normal. 'Open the gate of the Midnight's Bear, Urus Major' says Ondera, and the tall woman, her height is probably one Gray and one Makarov. 'Good Afternoon Ondera, kuma' says Urus.

'Urus. Get rid of the fake Gemini' says Ondera. 'On it, Kuma' says Urus, and her nails grow longer.

'She called out the famous Urus Major' says Chaptai, as the crowd cheers behind him, chanting Phoenix Sky and Fairy Tail cause the fight reaches its climax.

'Gemini, Mimic the Mage!' says Lucy. Gemini transforms into Ondera. 'Urus, stop!' says Gemini as the pinkette. 'Huh? Ondera?' says Urus Major confused. 'Don't listen to that replica' says Ondera. During that moment of confusion. Gemini separate into two Urus Major.

'Urus watch out' she says as the two replica charge at her. She blocks the attack with a sharp nails, but is punched back by force, struggling to stay on her feet.

'Urus activate Cero Slash' says Ondera. Urus Major nods. 'Cero' she says and they start disappearing. 'What happened to Gemini' says Lucy. 'Cero Slash, when someone attacks person and minutes later when the attack is activate it cause a mass of damages' says Ondera.

'When the Gemini transformed themselves into Urus Major, she already slashed herself' says Ondera. 'And Gemini copied the slashed version of Urus-'. 'And she activated it' says Lucy understanding. 'That would cause her to disappear too'. 'Exactly, thank you for your help Urus' says Ondera, 'No probably, kuma' she says disappearing.

'Go Ondera' her guild cheers. 'Great strategy' says Chaptai. 'Don't underestimate Ondera' says Rhea. 'She's going to use her final attack now' says Opal. 'Eclipse'.

'Im not done yet' says Lucy. 'Open the Gate Of the Lion, Loke' she says, calling the Lion, he appears. 'It's been a while Lucy' he says.

'Open the Forbidden Gate of the Star Princess, Andromeda' says Ondera. As the Star Princess appears, the dark blue and stars appear in the sky. 'Stardress, Andromeda Form' says Ondera, opening her now golden eyes and wearing new clothes.

'Stardress' says Loke taken back by surprise, Andromeda's eyes locate Loke. 'Close the Gate' she says and he starts to disappear. 'What's going on' says Lucy. 'She called out the Forbidden Gate, Andromeda' says Loke. 'Capable of closing any gate she wants' he says.

'What's going on' the crowd whispers to each other. 'I have never seen Ondera call out this spirit' says Chapati. 'This is her trump card Andromeda, meaning she taking her opponent seriously' says Yajima.

'I can only use this spell in Andromeda Form, Eclipse' she says. 'Eclipse. One of the Major Celestial Spells' says Lucy.

Ondera starts chanting... The sun's radiance...

The moon's beauty...

None compare to the holder of the key.

The sky becomes dark as clouds start in circling the Domus Flau.

Helios and Apollo...

I am the midnight star... The path of sorrow I will walk...

Release thy darkness.

The black sky's gate...

Open!

A light like pillar circles Lucy. 'I can't move' says Lucy, to bright for other people to see. People cover there eyes and look away. 'I can't see what's happening' says Natsu angry. 'Why is she using it' says Ichigo, worried.

Eclipse!

And strikes down on Lucy, and everyone looks away due to the light, when the light clears up. The two mages are still standing, soon Lucy collapse to the floor.

'Phoenix Sky A won the match' shouts Chapati. 'Earning them 10 points, making that 18 points passing Sabertooth' he says. The crowd cheers.

Ondera lifts her fist in the air, as the crowd chants Phoenix Sky and soon she turns back to normal and collapses to the floor. 'Ondera' says her teammates worried. 'Call the medical team' says Celestial commands. 'I won' says Ondera before completely falling unconscious.

...

'Platinum Keys, eh' says Aradios, who was also watching the hectic match between the two Celestial Spirit Wizards. 'Just like the black haired man said' he says. 'The Gate that will open up the new world' says Aradios. 'Now all I need to find is a way to take them from the girl' he says eyeing Ondera.

* * *

 **Hope you liked chapter 17 of Phoenix Sky, leave a review, favourite, ad follow if you did I'll love to hear your feedback.**

 **Thanks for reading^^**


End file.
